Love, Secrets, Run
by that random girl13
Summary: This is a httyd story but with a twist, it has the same timeline as the first movie but the events are different. What if Hiccup and Astrid have always been a couple but no body knew? What will happen what Hiccup has to fight the dragon in the ring? What will happen when the villagers find Toothless? I suck at summaries but if you want to find out, read..
1. Chapter 1

Astrid's pov

I'm Astrid Hofferson and I am 15 years old. I'm the fastest and youngest warrior on Berk. Everyone on Berk knows that I am strong and they all think that I have no weaknesses, but I only have one that no one knows. His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, mostly known as the biggest mistake on Berk. He is my greatest weakness because about 5 years ago we started dating and no one has known about it. It all started when I saw him watching me practice in the woods, we were 10 years old then. I walked up to him and he did his cute stuttering that he always does when he is nervous, I talked to him for a few more months, I got to know the real Hiccup that no one else knew because they all avoided him and he got to know the real Astrid that no one else knows, not the warrior who is really violent, the girl who liked to have fun and just chill out, the girl who had doubts and fear that no one knows of except Hiccup.

We had to keep it all a secret though, if Berk found out that the 'mistake' and the strongest girl were dating they would look down on not just him but me, for falling in love with a goofy dork. But I couldn't and still can't help it. They were times where I wanted to tell people but Hiccup said that he didn't want people to make fun of me too, but that doesn't matter to me all that matters is everyone knowing that am in love with a adorable dork and will always love him.

I was hanging out with Hiccup at the cove where we always hang out because no one will find it. We were looking up at the sunset with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. We laid down in complete silence but it was comfortable silence. We do this every night when we get to see each because in the daytime I am training and he is normally at the forge making new inventions and helping Gobber.

A question popped up in my head, "Hiccup, when can we tell everyone about us? I'm sick of us just sneaking around all the time." I asked as I put my head up to look him in his forest green eyes.

"I don't want people to make fun of you for being in love with this," he said as he gestured to all of him, "you are happy now, being popular, having high acceptations and people like you. But if they found out about us they would bully you or think that I made you or something like that." He finished off his speech.

"But I don't care about any of that, I only care about you and me and us being together but sneaking around makes it harder for us to see each other. Every time I see you it takes all my strength not to run up to you and hug you or kiss you. And when everyone makes fun of you it makes be want to punch them." I said still staring into his eyes.

"I know but we can do this, our love is a lot stronger than that, we will stick together, but right now we need to keep it a secret until we know people will be nice about it." He said as he pulled my head back down to his chest.

"Fine" I said.

We laid there for about another hour until we heard something move in the bushes. "What was that?" I said as I stood up and grabbed my axe which was laying on the grass next to me.

"I don't know," Hiccup said.

"Hide," Hiccup then went to hide near the big rock while I went to see what the rustling was all about. I went into the forest connected to the cove and followed the sound. When I saw a big black shadow and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccups pov

I heard Astrid scream and ran to where she went. She was running up to something jet black then suddenly it went purple, I heard a sound that I had only heard once before it was a… it was a night fury. Astrid got closer and then I ran towards her and knocked her out of the way just before the night furies plasma blast hit her. The deadly ball of fire hit a tree and knocked it over.

"Thanks for saving me babe," Astrid said as she stood up and gave me a hand.

"Anything for you m'lady." I said.

We looked at the night fury that was walking closer to us, for some reason my feet moved forward, it was like I had no control over them. The night fury was about one step away from me, I could hear Astrid calling me but I told her to be quiet.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said to the night fury in front of me, I was but in a way I wasn't, "everything is okay," I said put my hand out but he just growled showing his big sharp teeth. Astrid was shouting at me even louder and tried to come near me but I told her to stay back, " she's not going to hurt you either," I said as I looked towards Astrid with my hand still extended out towards the dragon, I looked into Astrid's ocean blue eyes and suddenly I felt a scaly head on my palm. I turned around to see the night furies head against my hand and a purring noise that normally comes from a cat. Astrid came towards us and put her hand on the dragon's nose as well.

The creature looked up at us and I couldn't help but smile, the dragon copied my goofy smile but couldn't quite do it, he looked kind of cute. I looked at his mouth and noticed that he had no teeth, "that's strange I could have swore he had teeth," I said to Astrid.

"Well maybe he is toothless," she said.

"But he had teeth I saw them, they were sharp. But that could be a good name." right then the dragon smiled wider with made Astrid and I giggle.

"Yeah, I think he likes that name," Astrid said. I stroked Toothless's head and he purred again.

Astrid and I took him to the cove to hide him. I fished in the pond that was in the middle of the cove, I caught ten and gave them all to Toothless. He ate them all.

"So it looks like there is another secret to keep," Astrid said and she stood next to me, I hated making her lie and making her keep all these secrets but it's for her own good, I don't want people to treat her the way I have been treated.

"Yep," was all I replied with and I popped the 'p'.

It was getting really late to the point that I could barley see anything so Astrid and I headed back but she left 10 minutes before me just in case people saw us walking out of the woods together.

When I got home my father was sat in front of the fire, he looked over to me then looked away. Surprisingly, he stood up and walked towards me and said, "Son, I've been thinking about what you said the other night when the dragons raided the village. When you said you wanted to fight dragons, well I've been thinking and about in rolling you in the dragon training that Gobber is in charge of." He then was about to walk away when I made him turn back.

"Dad, I don't want to fight dragons, I can't" I said.

"Of course you can, you are a Viking." He said and turned away. There was no point in arguing with him because all that he will do is make me go. I was walking up the stair s to my room when my dad stopped me.

"Oh, and Hiccup, I'm leaving with a few of the villagers to go find the dragon nest, I'll be back before the last tournament of the dragon training." He said then walked back to the chair that was next to the fire. I just walked into my room and sat in my bed. I wonder if Astrid is going to fight because of Toothless. I got lost in thought and before I knew it I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid's pov

I woke up in the morning after I got told that the dragon training was starting today, I really didn't want to do it after we saw that dragons are friendly even the one people fear the most but I still have to do it. Imagine what people would think if Fearless Astrid Hofferson backed out of dragon training after she devoted her life on training to kill a dragon. I got up and put on my regular clothes and ran to the corner where the gang and I always meet up.

We got to the fighting ring when I saw Hiccup in the corner of my eye walking though the gates. I looked at him and he looked at me so I gave him my 'what are you doing' face and he gave me his 'you will see' face. Then Snotlout saw where I was looking and saw Hiccup, he said, "Oh look it's the towns Hiccup. What are you doing her, are you trying to fight a dragon," he burst out laughing, I wanted to hit him in his messed up face.

"Shut up Snotlout." I said and the twins looked at me as if they had seen a ghost.

"Wow Astrid, since when have you stuck up for people especially the villages fishbone," Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut started laughing.

I put on my scary face and walked towards them, "You two better shut up as well before I hit you," I said as I raised my axe and they backed away and ran behind Snotlout. At that moment Gobber walked through the gates, he hobbled into the arena and into the middle.

"Stop arguing and gather round we have a lot to cover today and we have to get all of it done." He dragged the cart with all the weapons in and looked at us, " today you will be fighting a gronkle," he all gave us a shield and told us about the gronkle I wasn't really listening I was just thinking how to get out of this so I didn't have to fight the dragon. Snotlout was freaking out that we had to fight a gragon on the first day here. I looked over at Hiccup and he looked at me, we had this moment that then ended once the gronkle got out of his cage and came to attack us. I got hit because I wasn't trying and the Hiccup got hit so we just stood by our selves waiting for the lesson to be over. I couldn't talk to him because everyone will say 'why did you talk to the fishbone' and Snotlout will get mad because he thinks that I'm his girlfriend. I made it very clear to him that I don't like him and I never will. Everyone was out so the lesson was finally over. I glanced at Hiccup and he did a little nod, letting me know that he will be at the cove tonight. We left the arena and Hiccup left to go somewhere and all I wanted to do was go with him so I just followed the gang and we left to go and tip some yaks over.

Hiccup's pov

I walked away into the forest to go and see Toothless, I just can't believe that Astrid stuck for me today. I always tell her to leave it but I guess she just had enough of Snotlouts behaviour. I also try not to say anything back because last time I said something sarcastic back to him he punched me in the face, and if he punched me in the face Astrid wouldn't have been able to control her anger. I was lost in thought and before I knew it, I was already in the cove and Toothless jumped up at me. I feel to the floor and he just laid his head on my lap, I am still a fishbone, I am not strong so how am I supposed to get a night furies head that weighs a ton and try to pull it of me, so I just laid their screaming Toothless' name. After about five minutes he got of me and did this weird laugh thing. I stayed with Toothless for a bit and waited for Astrid to come.

After awhile Astrid came with a big basket of fish for Toothless. Toothless started to eat the fish and then he started hissing and backing away from the basket. I look at him and then go to the basket, all that was in the basket was an eel, I lift it up and he starts hissing louder. "Its okay bud, I don't like eel ever." I through the eel into the little lake and Toothless went back to eating

"I guess dragons don't like eels," Astrid said, "I've been thinking maybe we should take him on a flight."

"Yeah that sounds cool, after he finished eating and the sky has gone dark, when it's dark the villagers can't see him because he is black," I said and walked up to Astrid and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Okay," was all she said, we stood there like that for about half an hour and the sun had already set and the sky was dark. Now was the perfect time to ride Toothless.

I got on Toothless' back first and then Astrid came sat behind me, she had her hands wrapped around my waist and held on tightly. I told Toothless to start flying, he flew straight into the air and into the clouds. Just then I felt this real connection between me and Toothless it was like he could read my mind, it was like he was part of me and was part of my soul. Then we started flying higher into the sky **(AN: it is basically the romantic flight scene from the first movie and the bit where they go to the dragon's nest, so I'm just going to skip this bit)**

We landed at the cove. "Hiccup, what are we going to do? We can't tell anybody." Astrid said as we got of Toothless' back.

"I don't know, we just need to keep it a secret, we are not going back there." I said.

"Great, another secret we have to keep," Astrid said, as she was about to walk home.

"I know, but in the meantime I will make a saddle for Toothless, that ride was uncomfortable." I said as I ran up to her. We walked in the forest slowly.

"Hiccup, why did you sign up for dragon training?" Astrid asked, I let out a small laugh.

"I didn't my dad made me go and we all know that if you try to argue with my dad he gets really mad." We got to the edge of the forest and Astrid was walking to her house while I had to wait for awhile, but before she did I kissed her and let her walk of with the big grin plastered on her face.

**AN: I know that chapter was really long but I tried to fit loads in it. Thank you for reading ****.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup's pov

I couldn't sleep all night because of the dragon's nest. We only saw the dragon's head but it was the size of Berk! Now we know why dragons always raid Berk, they all feed the queen of the nest. I don't know what to do, do I tell my farther? But if I did he would find out about Toothless. It was 2 o' clock and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I went to the forge to start Toothless' saddle. I got the leather and began to make the saddle. When I was done the sun was about to rise so I went home so no one would see me with a saddle and ask me about it.

Today I don't have training, luckily, so Astrid and I were going to explore different places with Toothless. Astrid told Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins that she was training in the woods all day. I put the saddle on Toothless and we set off. We were flying in the air above the clouds, so that nobody could see us and Astrid's hands were around my waist holding on. We landed on this island that was just trees, grass and rocks. I laid on the grass as the sun rays shone on me, Astrid walked up to me, lay down and put her head on my chest.

I was half asleep until deadly nadder ran up to us, I shot up but Astrid was up before me. By the time I was getting towards the dragon Astrid was already there with her hand on the dragons head, "Yeah, I have a dragon now." Astrid said as she stroked the Deadly nadder's head.

"What are you going to name her?" I said as I walked up to them to see the blue and yellow nadder.

"I'm going to call her Stormfly." Astrid said.

"Well Stormfly can stay with Toothless at the cove. It's going to get dark do you want to ride to Berk with Toothless and I or with Stormfly?" I asked.

"I'll ride with you and Toothless, it's along way back and she doesn't have a saddle so it would be uncomfortable." She said as she climbed on to Toothless' back and I climbed on in front of her.

As we were riding, with Stormfly flying behind us, the sun was setting and it was like we were flying into the sun set, it was romantic. We landed in the cove and told Stormfly to stay with Toothless. We walked into the forest, hand in hand talking about Thor knows what. This is what Astrid and I do, we talk about random stuff and we never get bored of it. By the time we made it to the edge of the forest everyone was asleep and there was no noise so Astrid and I walked home together because even if people were awake they couldn't see us because it was pitch black outside. We got to my house first and then Astrid turned to me and said, "Hiccup can I…can I" she was stumbling for a reason and I could tell she was nervous, "Hiccup can I stay here tonight?" after she said that she looked down I was too shocked to say anything, "it's just that my parents have gone and I hate being alone in my house at night and your dad has gone and your alone so.." she finished of explaining herself to me.

"Umm…okay," I said as I opened up the door and she stepped inside and I followed after her. We walked upstairs to my room and I lit one of the candles that brightened up all my room. Astrid looked at my desk and looked through all of the drawings I have done. Most of them were just invention ideas. She stopped looking through them and then just stared at one, I walked up to her to see which one she was looking at. I looked over her shoulder and it was the one were I drew her in a grassy field.

"Wow, when did you draw this?" she asked.

"I drew it ages ago, it was when we snuck out of the village and went to the field that time when it was sunny." I said as I walked closer to her and put my arms around her waist. Astrid yawned so I said, "we should probably go to bed, I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." I walked to get the spare blanket that I had when Astrid grabbed my hand.

"No sleep on the bed with me." She said as she pulled me over to the bed, we lay down and she put her head on my chest, "night Astrid, I love you." Was all I said before I was about to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Was all I heard Astrid say before I fell asleep.

Astrid's pov

I woke up in the morning and saw Hiccup. His arms were around my waist and he looked so cute. I don't know why but Hiccup makes me have this weird feeling in my stomach, I don't know what it is but every time he looks at me with those dark forest green eyes my heart skips a beat and my stomach goes weird. I like his eyes because they are the same colour as the forest, and I love forests. With Hiccup I don't have to put up the wall that I have to do with everyone else, I'm not the person I pretend to be with everyone else. He is the exact opposite as me yet he is the only one who gets me.

I felt him move a bit and he yawned, I closed my eyes and I pretended to be asleep. I felt his eyes on me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You faker," he said and he let out a small laugh and I let out a small sigh, "what time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, it looks about 9 o' clock outside.

"What!?" he said as he shot up causing me to fall of the bed, I glared at him and he put his hand out to me so I took it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"We have the dragon practice today in the arena and it starts in 10 minutes." He said and quickly put his shoes on.

"What!? How am I supposed to sneak out of the house, everyone will see me?" I said as I put my shoes on and began to freak out.

"Um… go out the back door, it leads to the forest and no one will see you, come on." Hiccup said as he dragged me downstairs. I ran out of the backdoor and into the forest, I was going to go to the part of the forest that was closer to my house and get changed into another outfit because I slept in these ones.

Once I ran into my house I went straight into my room to put on the identical outfit so I don't look weird. After about 2 minutes I ran out the door and towards the arena. Once I got there the gang and Hiccup were already there and Gobber was waiting for me to get there. I glanced over at Hiccup and he sighed in relief whilst I smiled a little. I just couldn't wait for this training lesson to be over so I can go and see Stormfly and fly with her, Hiccup and Toothless.

**An: so guys I am going to make these chapters longer because people have been requesting it and I am going to try and upload everyday if I can. Thank you for reading and I hope you like the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid's pov

After training was over the gang dragged me to the great hall to get some food, I just really wanted to go flying but I wouldn't be able to till later. We ate lunch and talked a little, I just sat on the edge and picked at the fish I had, I didn't like fish that much but oh well. Ruffnut was sat next to me she kept on trying to talk to me but I wasn't listening, "What's the matter with you today?" Ruffnut said.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong? I'm just a little tired." I said, I was tired but all that I wanted to do was go flying.

"Why don't you just go home and sleep then?" Ruffnut said. I just nodded and stood up and walked out the massive doors. Of course I wouldn't go home, I was going to the forge because I knew Hiccup would be there.

Once I got there I saw Gobber from the small window on the side, I hid my axe in the corner so I would have an excuse to see Hiccup, I walked in.

"Hey Goober, do you know where Hiccup is? He said that he would sharpen my axe so I came here to pick it up." I said.

"He is in his working station in there," Gobber said and pointed to the small door in the corner, "oh and tell him that I'm going to close early, Stoick needs my help, so when he is done with what ever he is doing get him to close up." He said as he walked out of the door with a smirk on his face. Did Hiccup tell him about us? No I don't think he did. I walked through the door and saw Hiccup working on some bid think that kind of looked like a saddle. Did he make a saddle for Stormfly? He was in the corner cutting some leather and connecting it to some thing that I couldn't really see.

"Hey." I said as he jumped and feel on the floor, I just laughed.

Once he stood up he looked straight at me and said, "What are you doing here?!" he rushed to the thing he was making before so he could hide it.

"I came to see you, don't worry Gobber's not here. What are you hiding?" I said as I approached him.

"N..not..nothing," he stuttered.

"Um…okay, so what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just making something and I am almost done, just sit over there and no looking at what I'm going." He said.

I walked up to the chair on his desk that was on the opposite side of where he was. I sat on the wooden chair and looked on the desk, all that was there were loads of sketches of new inventions that he always makes. I remember when he made his first invention 4 years ago. We were 11 at the time and he came to the cove really happy and had this weird contraption behind his back. He came running over to me and stopped he tried to say something but he was out of breath. He showed me what it was and it was some sort of bow and arrow that you didn't need to actually pull the arrow back, it just shot the arrow out when you pulled the trigger. He ended up selling it to one of the kingdoms that came to Berk, a curly, red head girl brought it **(AN: I think you all know who I am talking about****)**.

I pulled back into reality by Hiccup shouting my name, "What Hiccup, sorry just thinking about something, what were you saying?" I said

"I said that I finished what I was doing, do you want to see it?" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the thing he was making before. I looked at what it was and a smile instantly grew on my face. He made Stormfly a saddle. I hugged him and kissed his lips, "Thank you Hiccup," I said as we pulled away.

"You're welcome, m'lady."

I picked up the saddle and grabbed Hiccups hand and was about to leave the forge when Hiccup said, "Wait, what if people see you and I together, and you holding a saddle?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. Um… I'll leave first wait five minutes and come to the cove with the saddle. Nobody ever notices you any way so it will be alright," I said with a smirk on my face after I kind of 'insulted' Hiccup in a way. I left to go to the cove, I stopped to get steal two big baskets of fish for the dragons and luckily I didn't get caught. By the time I got there Toothless and Stormfly were chasing each other. They stopped when they notice me, they ran up to me waiting for me to give them their food. I placed the baskets on the floor near the big rock and waited for Hiccup to come.

After about 5 minutes, Hiccup came with the saddle. I put it on Stormfly's back and climbed on, Hiccup got on Toothless' back and we flew of. I was used to being behind Hiccup on Toothless but it feels so different when you are the one in control, you feel free. It's like a feeling that you can't describe. When you feel the wind in your hair, you don't care about how high you are or about anything else, all of your problems go away and you feel happy. Hiccup flew next to me, "So how does it feel flying and being in control?" he said.

"It's a feeling that words can't explain," I replied.

"That's exactly how I always feel on the back of Toothless. But of course Toothless is so better because he is way faster then Stormfly." Hiccup said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge, fishbone?" I said using the nickname I know he hates.

"What if it is m'lady?" he said.

"Well then, your on." I said and began racing him.

"No far, you started before me." He shouted as he began flying faster.

"Well you have a nightfury. The most fastest dragon ever." I said as he caught up to me.

"Can't argue with that m'lady." He shouted as he flew straight passed me with a smirk on his face. I began to speed up but it was no use, Hiccup won and he already landed on the island we found yesterday.

Once I landed Hiccup walked up to me with the goofiest grin on his face. Stormfly went to Toothless and began chasing him. "Okay, you have me beat this time, but that was the first time I rode Stormfly and you have a nightfury." I said and he put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay then you start to train Stormfly and then we can have a new competition to see who will win." He said as he put his hands down in defeat and put them round my waist, "and if I win then get to have one full day with you, no interruptions or excuses."

"And if I win then I get to tell everyone about us." I said and then Hiccup's mouth went to a smile to a frown.

"Astrid, how many times do I have to tell you," he said.

"Well then you have to make sure that you win," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Well I guess I will have to," he said and kissed me on the lips, "it's going to get dark soon so we should get back."

"Yeah, can I stay at your house again tonight?" I asked as we got onto our dragons.

"Of course you can." He said and we flew into the sky, by the time we got back to Berk it was pitch black. We stayed at the cove for a bit longer and ate the cooked fish that Hiccup caught from the pond. When we finished eating we headed back to Hiccups house. It was just us awake in the village so it was easy to get there. Once we got there we went straight to Hiccup's room and we fell asleep straight away.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup's pov

I woke up with Astrid in my arms again, it was only seven so we had time till training today. I didn't want to wake her up yet so I just laid there not moving. Astrid looked so beautiful when she sleeps with her golden blond hair out of her braid, she looks so peaceful. She moved a little and yawned, "Good morning m'lady. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"It was one of the best nights ever. What time is it?" she said as she put her arms around my neck.

"Don't worry we still have about 2 hours till we have to leave. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'll go and make you some breakfast." Astrid took her arms from around my neck to let me get up. I walked down the stairs and took two fish that we kept stored in the cupboard, I started to cook them when the front door opened.

"Gobber! Wh…what ar…are you doing here?!" I shouted hoping Astrid would here me and hide some place.

"I was here to say that today training is cancelled. I have to work at the forge all day. Do you know where Astrid is, I went to her house and she wasn't there?" he asked.

"N…no why would I?" I replied, "So…bye. I said as I tried to push Gobber out the door, I'm not that strong and trying to push a 400 pound grown man out of a door is just impossible.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? And why have you got two fish, there is only you?" Gobber asked, why can't he just leave already?

"I'm really hungry today so I made two. Now…bye." Just as Goober was about to walk out the door, there was a bang upstairs, Odin help me.

"What was that? Is someone here?" Gobber asked as he walked to the stairs leading to my room.

"No, no one is here. It is probably the wind," I said as I ran in front of Gobber before he walked up the stairs.

"Well okay, bye then Hiccup," Gobber said as he walked out the door. Phew that was lucky, thank Thor he didn't walk up those stairs.

Astrid came down the stairs and walked up to me, "Sorry, I fell," Astrid said.

"It's okay he didn't see you, are you okay?" I said hoping she didn't hurt herself.

"Yes, I just fell out of bed, somehow. I think your hiccupiness **(is that even a word, well it is now.)** is rubbing of," Astrid said with a smirk on her face.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically, "Gobber said that training is not on today."

"Well that gives me more time to train Stormfly so I can beat you and Toothless," Astrid said as she sat down at the table waiting for her breakfast.

"I would love to see you try and beat us," I said as I put her fish on the table and I sat next to her and ate mine.

After we ate we snuck out of the back door to the forest, making sure no one saw us. We ran to the cove, Astrid obviously won and then we started training Toothless and Stormfly. After we finished, Stormfly and Toothless started to fish in the pond while Astrid and I sat on a big rock and talked. The sky was getting gray which meant that it was about to rain so I asked Astrid if she wanted to go back but she refused. We just sat there and laughed because we were getting soaked in the rain. Astrid stood up and grabbed my hand and dragged me up. She put her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist and we started to slow dance, all I could hear was her cute little giggles she let escape her mouth. It was perfect. Toothless and Stormfly were trying to eat the rain because Toothless stuck his tongue out and Stormfly was trying to get the raindrops in her mouth.

After about 30 minutes of us just dancing, the rain got colder and it felt like ice was falling on us so we ran to the cover of the trees. "Oh no, I told the gang that I would meet them in 10 minutes, I need to go." Astrid said as she ran of to go to the village. Well that was the end of a perfect day. Lately Astrid and I have been having more time together then usual and I don't want that to end. But I know that one her dad and mom come back from trying to find the nest, they will make her do he everyday training again that takes 3 hours of her time, then Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins will want to hang out with her more plus the dragon training, that would mean that I would have to see her an hour a day again. But sometimes when we are supposed to see each other at night I can't because I have to work at the forge or Astrid's parents are making her stay in the house. I might actually let her win the race so she can tell everyone about us and then it would be easier to see each other but I don't want people to bully her for being with me. I was going to get ill if I stayed in the rain any longer so I ran back to the my house to change my clothes. After I changed my outfit I went straight to the forge to help Gobber.

A few hours later Gobber closed the forge because he finished what he had to do. It was only 4 o' clock so I just went to get something to eat from the great hall. Once I walked through the massive doors I saw Astrid with Snotlout and the others. I could tell by the look on Astrid's face that she was annoyed by what Snotlout was saying, he thinks that Astrid is his girlfriend but too late the fishbone got her first. Did I just call myself a fishbone? Oh well. Astrid noticed me and started smiling and I gave her a little smile back, she looked like she wanted me to save her but I don't know how to. I just walked up to her and then Snotlout said, "Why are you here fishbone, what have I told you about coming near me, I don't want your hiccup germs on me."

"I came to tell Astrid that her new axe is finished and she can go pick it up now." I said ignoring the last part of what Snotlout said.

"Can I go pick it up now then," Astrid said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'll show you where it is." Astrid followed me out of the door.

"Good excuse. Now you are going to actually have to make me a new axe, they will know that you didn't make me a new axe if they see that I have my old one." She said as we walked to my house, everyone was in the great hall so we didn't have to sneak around.

"I will work on it m'lady" I said as we were about to walk through the front door of my house. We stepped into the house and we went upstairs to lie down on my bed. "What was Snotlout saying that was so bad that I had to come and save you?" I asked.

"He was just being Snotlout, flirting with me, this is why I want to tell everyone about us. We've kept the secret long enough, it's been 5 years almost six and I just want to tell everyone about us." She said.

"I know how you feel, don't you think that I want to tell the whole of Berk that my girlfriend is the prettiest, bravest and strongest girl in the world." I said stroking he cheek, our fore heads rested on each other and soon enough Astrid leaned in and kissed me. It was a passionate, loving and gentle kiss that lasted until our lungs were screaming for air. We rested our fore heads on each others again.

"You should go tell them that you are going home to go sleep so they don't think I kidnapped you and come after me." I said and Astrid got up to go tell them that she was going home. I walked to the kitchen to make food because I didn't eat anything yet. I made fish and waited for Astrid to come back. I'm going to miss doing this when my dad comes back and I won't have a house to myself.

I sat at the table eating my fish when Astrid walked through the door, I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I got lost in her ocean blue eyes that I love so much. Astrid came to sit next to me and waited for me to stop eating. Once I was done I washed my plate and headed upstairs with Astrid. We got into bed and she fell asleep in my arms again and a few minutes later so did i.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup's pov

"_Astrid, why did you go out with that loser when you could have been with me?" Snotlout said._

"_Yeah, you're just as pathetic as him." Said Tuffnut._

"_Astrid you're a loser, just like your stupid boyfriend" Ruffnut said._

I woke up sweating after that nightmare, I was freaking out. What if that does happen? What if everyone will think that way of her? Astrid woke up once I shot up from that terrible dream.

"Hiccup what happened? Are you okay?" Astrid said as she tried to comfort me by rubbing by back and my shoulder.

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream." I said as calmed down a bit.

"About what?" Astrid said as she looked into my forest green eyes.

"I would rather not talk about it Astrid," I said as I looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes, "just go back to sleep."

"Not until to tell me what your nightmare was about." She said and I knew that she wouldn't stop asking me about.

"I dreamt that people found out about us and they hated you for it, they were making fun of you." I said as I let a single tear escape my eyes and roll down my cheek.

"It's okay, that won't happen," She said as she kissed my cheek, "and even if they did, I would still have you so it would be worth it." She wiped the tear away from my cheek and kissed my lips, it took a second till I kissed back, after we pulled away our heads rested against each other.

"I love you Astrid." I said as I quickly kissed her lips.

"I love you too Hiccup," she said as she hugged me and I hugged back, her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It looks about 5 in the morning, we have to be up in 3 hours." I replied.

"Well then there is no point on going to sleep because there is not much time. So what should we do?" She asks and I thought for awhile.

"Um… we could go see Toothless and Stormfly at the cove." I said as I stood up from the bed.

"Okay," Astrid said as she followed me down the stairs and out the door. We didn't have to sneak around because nobody would be awake at this time. Vikings love their sleep to much. We ran into the green forest that was behind my house and raced to the cove.

Once we got there we saw Toothless and Stormfly snuggled together in the corner of the cove. I looked over at Astrid and gave her a confused face and she gave me one back. I whistled for Toothless to come other to us, he woke up and saw Astrid and me looking at him. He ran straight to us then that made Stormfly and run up to us as well and they both tackled us to the ground. "Stormfly!" Astrid screamed.

"Toothless!" I shouted. After us repeating shouting their names they finally got of us.

Astrid and I then went to fish for food in the pond since nether of us has had anything. After we ate our delicious fish and Toothless and Stormfly, we started to train our dragons more because we still didn't forget about our bet. I learnt a lot about dragons that day, I learnt a lot of secrets , I saw that both Toothless and Stormfly both liked this type of grass that was in the is big field, I named it dragon nip because they seemed to love it. Once we finished training our dragons it was almost half 8 in the morning so we took a slow walk to the edge of the forest. We walked hand in hand until the village was in sight so we said our goodbyes and kissed each other on the cheek and walked to the arena in different paths. Astrid walked with Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins whilst I walked by myself.

During dragon training, the one where we learn to kill them, we had to try and defend our selves from a gronkle, it was just Astrid and I left and the gronkle came towards me. I took out some of the dragon nip that was in my pocket and used it to scrub the dragons nose, he instantly fell to the floor and everyone was astonished even some of the villagers that came to watch today. Snotlout came up to me and said, "How did you do that, a wimp like you couldn't do that. How is even possible? Maybe I was wrong about you." He then walked away followed by the twins and Fishlegs. Astrid looked at me and smirked because she knew how I did it then she walked with Ruffnut and began talking with her. Gobber came running over to me, "Hiccup, how did you do that? That was amazing, I told your father you would be good at dragon training. It is like you have a way with them." He kept on saying other stuff but I just zoned out until he stopped talking.

"I have to go to the forge Gobber, I'll see you later." I said and walked to the forge. I had to make that new axe for Astrid so they all think that she actually got a new axe. I decided to just make a new axe that is lighter so it is easier to throw.

After what felt like forever I finished with Astrid's axe, the handle was blue because Stormfly was blue and it was made this really light iron that we got from trader Johann a few months ago. The iron was silver and on the bottom of the handle there was a small symbol of a sharp class dragon because that is what her dragon is. I looked outside and saw that it was about 6 pm so I thought that I should just take the axe home so when Astrid get to my house she can get it there. Once I reached my house I put the axe on the wooden table in the middle of the room. I got fish from out of the cupboard and began to cook it, once it was fully cooked I ate it at the table. After I ate it I went upstairs to my room and drew a picture at my desk. I drew a picture of Astrid looking beautiful as ever and she was with Stormfly in the cove. I left it on my desk and went downstairs after I heard the front door open. I saw Astrid stood in front of the closed door with an angry look on her face, "What happened?" I asked as I ran to her.

"Snotlout happened. He kept on talking about you saying that you are a fake and that he wished that instead of you defending yourself from the gronkle, that it ate you. It took every bit of strength I had to not kill him. I hate when people talk about you like that." She said and he angry face soon turned to sadness so hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay if he said that, it doesn't bother me. Oh and on a happy note I made the axe," I took her hand n7and we walked to the table where her axe was.

"Wow, Hiccup this is amazing." She said as she picked it up and looked at it fully, "it's so light and it has a sharp class symbol on the bottom." She looked really happy and that made me smile.

"And it's blue like Stormfly." I added, she put the axe down and turned to me, she ran up to me and jumped on me, luckily I kept my balance because she is so light. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her waist, she then leaned down and began to kiss me. We kissed until we couldn't anymore. We both were out of breath so I just stood there for awhile with her in my arms. I eventually put her down and we walked up the stairs to go to bed because we were both so tired from not having a full night sleep. Once we got into bed we said I love you to each other then we fell asleep.

Astrid's pov

I woke up to the sound of banging downstairs and other sounds that were faint so I couldn't here it properly , I sat up and saw that Hiccup wasn't next to me. I stood up and shouted, "Hiccup, where are you?!" I started walking downstairs but then I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Astrid what are you doing here?"

"Gobber!"

**AN:haha cliff hanger, your just gonna have to wait till the next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid's pov

"Gobber! Why are you here?" I said as I saw him sat at the wooden table.

"I asked you first." Gobber said as he raised his right eyebrow I looked at Hiccup who couldn't even move because he was too scared that Gobber will find.

"Well…I…um…well I," I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked and scared and speechless to talk, "well you see…um."

"Wait is there something going on with you to?" he said as looked to Hiccup then back at me then back at Hiccup, "I knew there was something going on with you two, you could tell because Astrid use to come in the forge everyday to ask Hiccup to sharpen her axe, even when it didn't need to be sharpened. And that Astrid would never be mean to you and sometimes stick up for you." Gobber said with a smirk on his face.

Hiccup came back to reality and said, "Gobber you can't tell anyone, at all. Not even my father."

"Why not, I mean if people knew about you maybe people would treat you differently." Gobber said.

"Or they would treat Astrid differently, and I don't want to do that to her." Hiccup said as he walked over to me.

"How long has this been happening with you two?" Gobber asked as he pointed to us.

"5 years, almost 6." I said as I looked at Hiccup and smiled and he had a grin plastered on his face.

"Wow, how have you kept it a secret all this time. Since you were 10!" Gobber said astonished.

"It wasn't easy. But you can't tell anyone, please." I said.

"Okay. But why didn't you tell?" he asked.

"Because it was none of your business and we didn't want to tell anyone." Hiccup said.

"Oh okay, but why did Astrid stay here last night? What did you two do?" Gobber said with a big smirk on his face, Hiccup and I both started to blush.

"Gobber! Why would you even think that? We are not even married and we didn't do anything last we just went to sleep." Hiccup shouted.

"Well Hiccup your not one to keep to tradition," Gobber said as he looked Hiccup up and down and I couldn't help but laugh, "then why did she stay if you didn't you know?"

"Well Astrid didn't want to stay in her house alone and never did I so she kind of stayed over the night and some other nights. And since nobody would normally come to the house to check up on me, she stayed here." Hiccup said.

"Is that why she wasn't at her house the other day? Well anyway, I better be off, and don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'll see you at training." He said as he got up from the chair and walked out of the door.

"Phew, he went. Well that was awkward." Hiccup said as he walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't know he was here. What if he tells someone or if someone else finds out or…" I was cut off by Hiccup's lips on mine and the hugged me.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to," he said as we pulled away from our hug, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I asked as I walked over to the table and sat down.

"It's 7:30 in the morning." He said as he went to make some breakfast.

Hiccup's pov

We ate our food and talked a bit until it was time to go to the arena. She snuck out the back door and into the forest. I walked to the arena by myself and saw Astrid running in before me. Once I got in the gates, Gobber looked at me and smirked. We got on with training, we had to defend ourselves from a deadly nadder. The deadly nadder came towards me and I used the method I learnt on Toothless, I stoked its head and then its neck and it collapsed on the floor. They were all freaked out, they didn't believe that I could do that. The villagers that came to watch were cheering they all looked at me astonished and shocked. I just stood there and said, "Bye!" I then ran out the gates and into the forest, I ran to the cove to see Toothless and Stormfly eating fish that they caught.

After they finished eating I got on Toothless' back and then we flew off. We flew in the clouds so no one could see us, I just wanted to fly because I haven't flown in ages. I saw a blue dragon coming towards me with a person on its back and I instantly knew who it was, it was Astrid.

"Hello m'lady, glad to see you here." I said as she finally reached me.

"Why, did you miss me?" she said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Of course I did, how did you escape?" I asked.

"I said that I was training in the woods, I went to the cove and you and Toothless weren't there so I came to find you." She said and we went flying to the island that we always go to. We stayed there for awhile and talked, Toothless and Stormfly played together. Astrid and I laid down on the ground, her head was on my chest and we looked at the stars together, it reminded me of what we used to always do.

"Our parents get back tomorrow really early in the morning," I said.

"I know, I don't think that I will be able to sleep at your house tonight," Astrid said and she sounded disappointed.

"Why cant we just escape, we could always be alone. Just you and I, oh and Toothless and Stormfly. We would do this all the time. We could settle down and we won't have to hide us." I said as I hugged Astrid tighter.

"Yeah, and we could settle down and have kids." Astrid said.

"Only if we could actually do that." I said, the sky was pitch black and all you could see was the stars shining bright. "We should probably get back, it's almost 10 at night." Astrid and I got up and got on our dragons back and flew of.

Once Astrid and I landed we fished for food. Once we ate it and got Toothless and Stormfly their fish we walked to the village. We kissed each other goodbye and walked our separate ways. I walked into my house and I felt so lonely, it's going to be weird when Astrid is not staying here and I won't be able see her as much as I have been able to. I walked upstairs and got into bed, it took awhile for me to fall asleep but I finally did.


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid's pov

Today was the day that my parents come back and I won't be able to see Hiccup that often why couldn't they just stay away for a few more days, don't get me wrong, I love my parents but I love Hiccup a bit more and I want to spend more time with them. I woke up and went to the great hall for breakfast, it's been so long since I had it here, I sat with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I ate in silence but the twins were just having one of there stupid arguments that all ways end up in a fight. I waited for the boats to come in sight so I can wait at the docks for my parents. I wonder if Hiccup will come to the docks, him and his Stoick have never been close, I'm pretty sure I heard Stoick say that he didn't want Hiccup as his son and would have been better if Hiccup died instead of his wife, it made me hate him but he is the chief and I have to follow his orders and I can't have a fight with him.

After five minutes of just watching Ruffnut beating up Tuffnut, I heard the horn signalling that the ships were almost at the docks. I walked with the twins to the docks and waited for them to come to the shore. I kept looking around to see if Hiccup was here, he wasn't so I thought he would be at the cove with Toothless and probably training him so he would win the race. Gobber walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Where is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today." I answered.

"Oh, well do you think you know where he is?" he whispered back.

"Nope," of course I wasn't going to say that he was at the cove because he already knew one secret and he is not knowing the other one, "maybe he is at the forge."

"Okay," he said then walked away, and then Fishlegs came up to me.

"What did Gobber want?" he said as he stood next to me.

"He just wanted to talk about training," I lied.

"Okay," he said then we stood in silence, the ships were about 5 minutes away and we heard cheers and everyone was waving, but Hiccup still wasn't here.

Everyone ran off the ships once they landed at the docks, I rushed to find my parents and eventually found them and hugged them.

"Astrid, I thought you would be training in the woods," he said as he pulled away from the hugs.

"I was but then I really wanted to come and see you since it has been a week since I have seen you." I said and smiled at them.

"Well how is dragon training? Top of the class I hope," my mother asked.

"Well I'm second and Hiccup is at the top," I answered and then my mother and father burst out laughing.

"Haha, good one Astrid," my dad said as he patted me on the back.

"I'm serious, he turned out to actually be really good." I said and this made them laugh more.

"Him? Haha," my mom said as she laughed more, it made my blood boil but I kept my anger inside.

"But he is a hiccup, he is a fishbone," my dad said.

I was about to lose it and start shouting but before I did I said, "I have to go back to training, bye," I ran away and into the forest, I went straight to the cove and saw Hiccup feeding the dragons.

"Hi m'lady," Hiccup said once he saw me running up to him. I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Morning Hiccup, I missed you," I said still holding onto him tight.

"I can tell," he said and let out a little laugh and hugged me back.

"Your father is back now," I said as I pulled away and looked into his forest green eyes.

"That's why I'm here, and that's why I'm staying here until we have to go to training." He said as he took a bite of his fish.

I walked to Stormfly once she stopped eating, I started training her more, and then Hiccup started training Toothless more. When we finished, we had half and hour till we had to go to the arena, my parents were going to watch me today and so was Stoick, Stoick always tried to get me the best warrior I could be and even trained me a bit when I was 8.

"We should go to the arena now before we are late," I said and we walked hand in hand to the edge of the forest, I walked one way and Hiccup had to wait 5 more minutes till he walked another way.

I reached the arena 2 minutes before Hiccup did, Gobber looked at us as we stood next to each other in the line that we had to be in and then he smirked, why does he keep doing that? I looked up to see my parents stood up watching me and Stoick looking at me and then at Hiccup, he looked confused, I think he heard that Hiccup was beating me or Gobber told him about us. He better not have or Odin help me I will end his life. We had to fight a deadly nadder again, Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout were the first ones to lose, it was just Hiccup and I left, I made it look like I was about to get to the nadder first and I was trying to attack it but actually I was letting Hiccup win and I let him do the weird stoking thing that he does and the nadder soon collapsed one the floor. The villagers that were there erupted into cheers and over all of them you could hear Stoick cheering the most. I held back my smile and tried to make it look that I was jealous. I walked out of the arena to be greeted by my father who looked mad.

"How could you lose to that?" he asked as he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, I guess he was just a bit better then me, I tried the best I could." I shouted back to him.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me home, "You are a Hofferson, and a hiccup like him shouldn't beat you." I got my wrist free from his tight grip and I ran away to the cove, I heard my parents screaming my name and I passed Hiccup as I ran into the forest, he looked concerned but I didn't stop I just kept running.

I reached the cove and burst into tears, my father only gets mad like that when he is disappointed in me. I sat on the rock and Stormfly and Toothless came up to me and brushed their heads on me to try and comfort me but it didn't work. Hiccup ran up to me and pulled me into a big hug he just kept on stroking my hair and telling me it is okay. After a minute or two, I calmed down.

"What's the matter? What happened?" he asked.

"My dad shouted at me because he is disappointed in me," I said as I hugged Hiccup even tighter.

"It's okay," he said and wiped the rest of my tears away.

"How did you get away from your dad?" I said changing the subject.

"I told Gobber to distract him so I could come to you." He said still stoking my hair.

After ten minutes we just sat on the rock Hiccup and I sat on a rock and watched Stormfly and Toothless run around trying to get the tree trunk that Toothless pulled out of the ground, we laughed as Stormfly tackled Toothless to the ground and sat on him, Toothless just let her stay there and didn't move. Stormfly stole the tree trunk and ran of with it. Hiccup started drawing Toothless on the ground with a stick I watched over his shoulder, even when he was carving it into the mud, it still looked like Toothless. Toothless then came over and started to draw something into the ground, it was like what a 2 year old would do. We stood up and started to walk on it but every time we stepped on the line he would growl, Stormfly stood next to Toothless as we walked to try and get out of the 'puzzle'. The sky was getting dark so we walked home, I went my way and he went his.

Hiccup's pov

"Hey son, congratulations today, I didn't think you had it in you." He said as I walked into the door.

"Well I guess I just have this gift," I said and sat at my chair at the table where cooked fish was already there and I started to eat it.

"Oh Hiccup," he got up and got something from his room, "this was your mothers," he handed me a helmet that was too big for my head. "It was a matching set," he then knocked on his helmet.

"Thank you dad," I said and put I on the table and ate the rest of my fish. While I was eating I could feel my dad's eyes on me all the way until I ate all the fish. I stood up and said, "Good night dad," and walked up the stairs

Halfway up my dad shouted, "Oh Hiccup, about you and Astrid," he paused for a second.

"What… what about Astrid and I, did Gobber say something about it?" I said as my mind was overflowing with questions and worries and I felt like I couldn't breath.

"No, it's just how did you beat her? I mean she has been training since she was 5 and she is a better warrior then you," he said and my breathing went back to normal.

"I guess it's just luck, maybe I just have a way with the dragons," I said and ran up the stairs so I didn't have to talk to him about it anymore. I put the helmet on my desk and hopped into bed then fell asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup's pov

I got up really early today, it was about 4 am and I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about the fight today. It was the final one until the actual fight and it was just Astrid and I who were fighting. I snuck out of the back door and into the forest, making sure that I didn't wake up my dad. I ran as fast as I could to the cove, once I got there Toothless and Stormfly were still asleep, Toothless was hanging upside down in the big tree at the edge of the cove, he looked just like a bat, and Stormfly was just at the corner next to the tree in a ball and sleeping. I just sat at on the big rock and thought about what could happen at the arena today.

Stoick's pov

I woke up around half 7 in the morning, I was really excited because today Hiccup had to compete against Astrid to see who could kill the

beast tomorrow, who knew that my son would be able to do that? I got up and went upstairs to Hiccups room. I opened the squeaky door but Hiccup wasn't there, where could he be? At that moment, the front door opened the door expecting to see Hiccup but it was Gobber.

"Morning Gobber," I greeted him as I walked down the stairs.

"Mornin' Stoick, is he awake?" he said as he gestured to Hiccup's room.

"Yeah, but he isn't there, why are you here?" I asked him.

"I came to talk to you about the fight and Hiccup but he isn't here." He said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What about the fight?" I sat down on my chair as well.

"Well, I need you to introduce the two and I had to push the fight back till 3 in the afternoon because Astrid's father wants her to practise first, that will take about 4 hours." He finished.

"Okay, well that will give me more time to find Hiccup and talk to him." I said, "I'm going to the great hall, are you coming?"

"Sure" we got up and headed to the great hall to get some breakfast. On the way there people kept on coming up to me saying that they are proud of Hiccup and they didn't know that he could do that. Maybe Hiccup could actually be chief, if Hiccup couldn't be a proper Viking then Spitelout's kid Snotlout was supposed to become chief since he is the next heir. But now maybe the chiefs could stay in the Haddock's family line.

We reached the great hall and we sat down at my table and ate our fish. After I finished eating I had a lot of chief stuff to do.

Astrid's pov

My dad shouted at me to get up and start my morning training I got up that I ate my breakfast that my mother made me, my father then told me that match wasn't till 3 o' clock and then I grabbed my new axe that Hiccup made me. I ran into the forest and threw my axe at the tree a couple of times leaving deep cuts in the tree, this axe is amazing, and that I ran to the cove to see Stormfly but when I got there Hiccup was there as well.

"Morning Hiccup," I said and ran up to him.

"Morning milady," he said as he turned around with a big smile on his face, "How are you today?"

"Well I'm kind of worried about the match in the arena, are you?" I asked.

"Yes, who are we letting win?" he replied.

"I don't know, maybe you should win. Then your dad could be proud of you and then the village will respect you, then maybe we could tell everyone about us." I said.

"But wouldn't your dad be mad at you for losing, he got really mad at you yesterday, imagine him if you loose again." Hiccup replied.

"Oh well, at least people would be proud of you." I said as I walked up to him and then hugged him, he then hugged back.

"There is only one way to settle this," he said as I pulled away from the hug and looked into his green eyes and he looked into my blue ones.

"A race!" we shouted at the same time, making us laugh.

"Have they ate yet?" I asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, does this race count as the other one as well?" he asked then hopped onto Toothless' back while I jumped onto Stormfly's I just shock my head because I wanted to actually win the other race.

We flew off to the island that we usually go to, it was like our escape because it was hidden and so small. Hiccup was in the lead until I made Stormfly shoot one of her spines at him, he slowed down and I got ahead.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he shouted.

But I just flew as fast as I could but Hiccup was about to pass me, the island was about 2 minutes so if I at least stay in the lead until we reach the island then he will have to win the fight. I stayed in the lead and was about to land, Hiccup was going to land first because he was going full speed but I shot one of Stormfly's spines at him again and landed just before him.

"Again! You cheater." Hiccup said and landed.

"I won," I said and started to laugh, "Now you have to win the fight.

"Okay, but you are still a cheater," he walked over to me and helped me off Stormfly.

"Oh well, I was thinking, we should make this place our hide out," I said and sat on the grass on the part where I usually sit, it over looked the sea and other small island, it was beautiful.

"Yeah, I mean we are here like everyday, we could even build our own cabin here," Hiccup said, he sounded like he actually wanted to do it and so did I.

"We could start tonight, after the fight, we could get the wood from the forge and build it," I said as Hiccup sat beside me.

"We should actually do that, it's a deal," he said and we both smiled looking out into the sea and stayed there for awhile.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 2 o'clock," he answered.

"2! We have to get to the fight or we are going to be late." I said and jumped onto Stormfly and Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and we flew off as fast as we could.

Once we reached the cove 45 minutes later, we sprinted straight to the arena but in separate directions, we got there with about 5 minutes to spare. Once I got there I saw my dad, "Where were you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time while I was training in the forest." I said.

"Well today is the day Gothi decides who will kill their first dragon tomorrow. It is against the 'Fearless' Astrid Hofferson and my own son, Hiccup Haddock, I am so proud of them both, now let the fight begin." Stoick said and then a gronkle came out of its cage. Hiccup and I entered the arena and I gave him a glance and he slightly nodded his showing me that he knew that he had to win. The gronkle saw Hiccup and I and flew towards us, we split up and the dragon came towards me, I ran up to it but I knew that Hiccup was running up behind it, he used the dragon nip to make the dragon collapse, the crowd kept on cheering Hiccup's name and I could feel my dad's stare in the back of my head, but I just ignored it. Gobber ran up to us and faced Gothi, he held both of our wrists and waited till Gothi pointed her stick at one of us. She pointed at Hiccup and then the crowd cheered louder than before. Stoick ran up to Hiccup and picked him up in a hug and shouted, "That's my boy!"

My dad came up to me and his face was red with anger, "Home, now!" he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry dad." I said then ran to my house. Once I got into my house I ran into my room and slammed the door, I was happy for Hiccup and was really proud of him but now my dad is going to hate me forever but hopefully he will get over it. I sat in my room and waited for my parents to get home.

Hiccup's pov

I saw Astrid run away to her house and her dad looked really angry, I knew I should have let her win. I would have ran after her if my dad hadn't picked me up and walked to the great hall to celebrate, we walked past Astrid's house and her parents walked in the front door. I looked in her bedroom window to see her looking at me, I looked at her and gestured that she could come to the great hall, she just nodded then went down stairs. My dad finally put me down once we reached the great hall, he looked really proud and really happy, it was the happiest I've ever seen him. Everyone walked into the great hall and began eating and drinking mead and partying, people kept on coming up to me saying "congratulation" and "we didn't know you had it in you" I just smiled and waited for Astrid to come. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins came up to me and started to actually treat me like a Viking, like a human being for the first time ever.

"Well done cuz'" Snotlout said as he patted me on the back, did he just admit that we are related?

"If I was you if you see Astrid, run," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, she hates losing," Tuffnut said, why are they being nice to me when they hated me just and hour ago? That goes the same to every other villager, even my father.

Astrid walked in the door with her dad by her side, her dad then walked away and she walked over to us. I looked at her and she just smiled the tiniest bit, "Hey guys," she said once she reached us.

"Your dad looks mad," Fishlegs said.

"He is, he doesn't like me losing." Astrid said.

"Well, I better be going I'm really tired," I said and faked yawned, I looked at Astrid and she understood that she should come to the cove.

I walked out of the great hall and went to the forge to get as much wood as I could collect in my arms, I looked about enough and then walked to the cove, and I didn't have to sneak around because everyone was at the great hall. I put the wood on the floor and went back for some more, I then grabbed some tools and went back to the cove. Astrid then appeared out of the forest with more wood.

"Well are you ready to go and build the cabin, milady?" I asked as I strapped the big planks of wood onto Toothless' saddle and Astrid strapped some more on Stormfly's. Once we knew that the planks of wood were secure and the tools were in the bag on Toothless' saddle, we flew of to the island to build the cabin escape, so when we want to get away for a bit we can just go to the cabin. We landed and luckily it was still bright outside, if it goes dark we can just light a fire. We stayed up all night trying to build the cabin, it was bigger then I expected, it was almost as bit as a house. All that we had to do was build the roof and then add a few things into the building and then the escape cabin will be done. It was about 5 in the morning that we finished, but we were too tired to go home, even the dragons so we just stayed at the cabin on the island.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup's pov

I woke up and I wasn't in my room, I looked around and Astrid was next to me, I remembered where I was, I was at the cabin. I looked outside and it looked like it was 7am, I'm going to be late for the fight if I don't hurry up.

"Astrid! Wake up!" I kept on shouting at her and trying to shake her awake.

"Okay, I'm up, what's the rush?" she said once she woke up and sat up.

"I'm going tot be late for the fight. We need to hurry up." I said and hopped onto Toothless and Astrid jumped onto Stormfly and we flew off as fast as we could.

Once we landed in the cove, I ran straight to my house and Astrid ran to hers. Luckily my dad wasn't awake yet so I ran into my room and just stayed there. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I jumped into my bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Hiccup! We got to go to the arena soon! Wake up!" my dad shouted once he opened the door I then sat up.

"I'm awake," I got out of bed and walked passed my dad and went downstairs, I then stated to make breakfast for my dad and I.

"So, are you excited? Today's the day you finally proof that you are a Viking." He said as he sat down on his chair and waited for me to finish making our breakfast.

"Kind of," was all I said, the fish where cooked so I put his down on his plate and gave it to him, and I sat down eating mine.

"You should be more excited, you get to kill your first dragon," he said as he ate all of his fish up, and I only ate half.

"I am, I'm just nervous that I mess up and the dragon kills me." I said.

"Well there are people nearby the arena that jump in if the dragon is about to kill you, but seeing the way you were in training I doubt you need it," he said and stood up, " are you finished, the fight starts in 30 minutes,"

"Yep, I'm coming," I stood up and walked to the front door and walked out and towards the arena. I already had a plan of what I was doing today.

I reached the arena and there was already half of the village there and there was 20 minutes till the fight starts.

"So, how are you today?" Astrid asked as she walked up behind me.

"I'm alright, I have a plan and you just have to wait to see what it is." I said and turned towards her.

"Are you going to kill the dragon?" she asked.

"You will just have to see." I said, "What did your tell your parents this morning?" I asked changing the subject.

"I said that I was really angry and wanted to go and train to keep my mind of it and I woke up early so I went to throw my axe at some trees." She replied.

My dad then started to announce me when the entire village got there, I just stood and waited for the dragon. I felt butterflies in my stomach because I was so nervous, what if my plans fail? What if they find out about the secret? I was pushed into the arena by Gobber, who then went to stand with my father. The red monstrous nightmare was let out of his cage and started to freak out by trying to fly out of the arena. I went to pick my weapon which was a shield and a small knife, the dragon saw me and walked towards me.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of them," I threw down the knife and shield and took the helmet my father gave me and threw it on the ground.

"What is he doing?!" my father shouted.

"They are not like the way you think they are! They are good! If you just let me show you!" I shouted and put my hand out for the dragon and it walked towards me.

"No! Stop it! Stop the fight!" my father shouted and banged his axe on the metal roof of the ring causing the dragon to get mad and shoot it's fire at me.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted and tried to get into the ring, the dragon began to chase me so I ran away, "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted again and this time she got into the arena and tried to save me, she threw her axe at the dragon but the bottom of the axe hit the nightmare's neck but didn't damage the dragon.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" my dad kept shouting.

Then suddenly we heard a sound that everyone is very familiar with, "Nightfury! Get down!" one of the villagers shouted.

The roof of the arena was destroyed and in came Toothless and Stormfly. They began fighting the monstrous nightmare and then the villagers came into the arena.

"No! Stop! Toothless, Stormfly get out of here, run!" I shouted but they didn't listen and carry on fighting. The villagers and my father try to get to Toothless and Stormfly, but we got to the first.

"Toothless, stop!" I shouted and pulled him away.

"Stormfly, no!" Astrid shouted to Stormfly and pulled her away. The villagers were close and there was no time for the dragons to escape, the villagers grabbed Astrid and I and tackled Toothless and Stormfly. We kept on shouting "no" and "get of them" but they didn't listen they captured our dragons and there was nothing we could do about it. They dragged Toothless and Stormfly away and my dad and Astrid's parents grabbed us and took us to the great hall.

"Why were you two with those beasts, protecting the enemy?!" my dad shouted at us.

"They are not what we think they are!" I shouted.

"They are kind, it's just that the queen at the nest makes them be like that!" Astrid shouted as well.

"You have been to the nest!" Astrid's dad shouted.

"Yeah, but you can't go their, the queen is twice the size of Berk, and that's just her head," I said.

"How did you get there?" Astrid's mom asked.

"We don't know, only a dragon can find it," Astrid said.

"Well we will be taking those beasts of yours and going to the nest," Astrid's dad said.

"We will go tomorrow, today I have to sort the boats and clean up the mess you two have made," my father spoke.

"And what has been going on with you two?" Astrid's mom said. I just looked at Astrid and she looked back.

"Hiccup and I are boyfriend and girlfriend," Astrid said as she kept eye contact with me.

"For how long?" my father asked.

"For 5 years, since we were 10." Astrid replied.

"Why?" Astrid's father said and it sounded like he was mad.

"Because I love him." Astrid said as she still looked deep into my eyes and smiled which made me smile.

"You are not my daughter," Astrid's dad said and walked up to her, he then grabbed her shoulders lifting her up.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it, you are just a fishbone!" he shouted back at me.

"Sven!" Astrid's mother shouted to her father. He then put Astrid dropped Astrid on the hard floor and walked out of the great hall but before he did he glared at me the continued to walked, followed by Astrid's mother. I ran up to Astrid to make sure she was okay.

"Hiccup, your not a Viking, your not my son!" My father shouted before he stormed out of the great hall and shut the door, leaving the great hall dark.

"Astrid are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked her while I hugged her tight to my chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine just upset," she said and I could hear soft whimpers coming from her.

"Astrid, shh, it's okay," I comforted her and began repeating it over and over again until she calmed down.

"We need to think of a plan to get Toothless and Stormfly back." Astrid said once she stopped crying.

"They said that they are going tomorrow which will give us tonight to get them back," I said as I let Astrid out of the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Then we need to get away from this place," she said as she stared into my eyes as well.

"We will, I promise you," I said then kissed Astrid until our lungs were screaming for air.

"I love you hiccup," Astrid said as she rested her forehead onto mine,

"I love you to Astrid," I said.

We stayed in the great hall until it was midnight and we no one was awake. We snuck out of the building and toward the arena we think they kept Toothless and Stormfly, because that's where they keep all of the dragons they capture. We walked into the arena and opened all of the cages and let the other captured dragons go but making sure that they were silent, then Toothless and Stormfly flew out and saw us, and we flew them to the cove making sure to keep quite.

"We should probably go and get the thinks we need from our houses," I said.

"Yes, but we have to keep quite, once we got our stuff meet at the beginning of the forest and then we will go." Astrid said. We ran off to our houses and I collect clothes, paper, pen and some other stuff, I then wrote a note and left it on my desk. I ran to the beginning of the forest and waited for Astrid. She eventually came and she had brought clothes and her axe and other stuff.

"Have you got everything you need, milady?" I asked as we began walking to the cove.

"Yeah," she said.

We reached the cove and put everything that I got into the bag on Toothless' saddle and Astrid did the same thing for Stormfly. We then flew off and took our last look at Berk because once we leave we will never be allowed back.


	12. Chapter 12

Stoick's pov

I woke up around 8am and got up, I went to the great hall gat breakfast and to see if they were ready to get the beasts and going to find the nest. I walked to great hall and got some fish. I was sat down eating when Spitelout ran in and interrupted me.

"Stoick, the beasts have gone, all of them," he said and I jumped up.

"Hiccup," I said in frustration, firsts he disappointed me and then he made me even mad at him. I just stormed out of the great hall and went to the arena and saw that all the cages were empty. "Get two search parties to search the whole island. One on the east and the other on the west." I said to Spitelout and he ran to get the search parties.

I walked to my house to see if he was asleep or if he was there, I walked up the stairs to his room but he wasn't there. I searched his room and saw most of his stuff gone then I found a note on his desk it said:

_Dear dad,_

_I'm sorry that I was such a disappointment to you and I know that you would have rather have me die than my mother, but I had to do this. I met Toothless awhile ago and I know that dragons are not what we think they are but you wouldn't listen to me or Astrid. I had to do this, I had to leave with the Toothless and Stormfly to keep them safe and the whole village safe, if you go to the nest you will all die the queen dragon in the nest is too dangerous and could kill you. I left with Astrid to a place that you can't find us. I know you hate both of us right now but we had to do this._

_I'm sorry,_

_Hiccup._

I put down the note and I felt so ashamed, I forced my child to leave, I forced him to turn to the enemy and I forced him to believe that he is I disappointment. I have let down Valka, she wanted me to look after our child, to keep him safe but I have failed my job as a father. I had to hold back the tears, I just stood there and couldn't move. Once I regained the ability to move I looked around the room more, I looked in the box that he used to keep his toys in and I noticed hat the old dragon toy that Valka gave him was gone, he took it. I walked back to the great hall to call off the search party. Spitelout came back with the villagers that were in the search party.

"I called off the search party because Hiccup and Astrid have left the village and ran away!" I shouted so they all could hear me. All I heard were gasps and all I saw were shocked faces. I walked out of the great hall and left the villagers in there to have their discussions. Then suddenly Sven, Astrid's father came up to me.

"Astrid left a note and they have left," he said as he shoved the note in my face.

"I know Hiccup left a note," I gave him the note that was in my pocket and I took Astrid's note and it said:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave with Hiccup, I had to keep Stormfly and Toothless safe. Please don't be mad at me because I will stay with Hiccup, no matter what. And don't be mad at Hiccup because it isn't his fault,_

_I'm sorry for everything and I know that you will be disappointed in me,_

_I love you, Astrid._

I finished reading it and I looked at Sven, once he finished reading it he looked at me as well.

"Hiccup forced my daughter to leave with him, it's his fault." He said and he sounded really angry but I know that he was just sad that Astrid has left.

"I know, I will send search parties out to find your daughter, and I promise that Hiccup will be punished." I said and I walked back into the great hall and began to make a plan to find Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup's pov

I woke up in the cabin on our bed that will now be our home and Astrid was next to me, I felt awful taking her from her family but she wouldn't leave me and she wanted to leave with me. I looked outside and it was about 9am, I got up and tried to not wake Astrid up, luckily I didn't so I went with Toothless to go and get some fish for breakfast. We flew over the ocean and then dove down to the ocean and caught the fish that was I was able to see in a basket that I found on the beach of the island. I went back to the island and started a fire outside of the cabin to cook mine and Astrid's breakfast, and while that was cooking I gave Toothless and Stormfly their fish and waited for Astrid to wake up. Once the fish were cooked and Astrid wasn't awake I just let her sleep and ate my fish, I put her fish on a plate so she could eat it later. Once I finished eating I just sat by Astrid and watched her sleep, she was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful. She then started to move and I heard her yawn.

"Morning milady, how did you sleep?" I asked as she sat up.

"Amazingly," she said smiling.

"I made you some breakfast, I'll bring it up to you," I walked down the stairs to get her food from the table. "Here you go milady," I said as I gave it to her.

"Thank you babe," she said and began to eat her own food. I sat next to her and just stoked her hair. She ate all of her food and just laid their silent, but the silence was comfortable.

"Should we go on a flight, a nice relaxing flight to forget about everything that's going on," I said.

"Yeah, let me get up then," she smiled at me and I could see the pain behind it.

"I'm sorry Astrid, that we left your parents, I'm so sorry," I said and kissed he forehead.

"It's okay Hiccup, at least I have you," she said and looked into my eyes and I looked deep into hers.

"And you will forever have me," I said and she smiled widely, "I love you Astrid, more than you will ever know."

"And I love you Hiccup, more then anyone has ever loved something." She said which made me smile.

She got up and we got onto our dragons and flew off, we flew high into the clouds and I loved the rush. We flew side by side in the bright, blue sky and I just forgot everything that has been happened and just focused on what was important right then, the flight, Toothless but most of all Astrid.

"So we never got to have that race?" I said.

"We will just have to think of another stupid thing to bet on then." She said and I looked over at her and just smiled.

We flew for few more hours until the dragons were tired. We landed outside of the cabin, we hopped of and let the dragons rest for awhile so Astrid and I just sat inside.

"We really need to make a few things in here, last night when we got here we made the roof but we just need a kitchen and a table and chairs. We can make it out of the spare materials and some others that I found on this island." I said.

"Yeah, but today I want to just relax and today, we'll do it tomorrow." She said as she lay down on the bed.

"Okay then," I lay beside her and just put my arm around her shoulder and she put her head on my chest and we didn't say anything, it was peaceful.

*Flashback*

_Astrid and I were 12 and we were in the forest. We were walking to get away from the village to just have a break._

"_Hiccup, I want a race, race me," she said with her blond hair in a small braid and in blue leggings and a non-spiky black skirt that went up to her knees. She had a light blue top on that was tucked into her skirt._

"_But you will win, you always win," I said, I had a smaller green tunic and a brown baggy top on with black pants on._

"_I know, that's why I keep asking for a race," she said with a smirk on her face, "Just race me, please," she said with a heart melting smile, a smile that I can't resist._

"_Okay, but where are we racing to?" I asked._

"_I don't know, to the other side of the island," she said with another smirk on her face._

"_But I can't run that long, I will die," I said._

"_Well then you can just give up when you can't go anymore, just please," she said with that smile again._

"_Okay then, but if die just know that I love you," I said with a grin on my face._

"_Yeah, thank you Hiccup," she said and she walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Okay, now go,"_

_We then started to run as fast as we could, but obviously Astrid was in front beating me. We were running for about 5 minutes when I fell over a branch and began rolling down a hill screaming._

"_Hiccup!" Astrid shouted and then ran up to me. Once I stopped rolling I was in a place that I had never been in before, which is weird because I had explored the island lots of times and had never come across here before._

"_Wow, what is this place?" Astrid said once she stepped into the field. There was a big pond in the middle of it and there was big rocks everywhere and big, long, green grass everywhere, the edges of the place where covered in fully grown trees._

"_I don't know, but I like it here." I said once I finally got up and dusted of the twigs, leaves and dirt that were on me._

"_I do to, we should make this our place," she said and looked over at me and looked deep into my eyes and I looked deep into her eyes as well._

"_Yeah," I said and I kissed her lips._

*End of flashback*

I looked down at Astrid and just smiled.

"I love you Astrid," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Stoick's pov

I went on one of the boats for the search party to find Hiccup and Astrid on the big wooden boat there was Gobber, Sven, Ingrid (Astrid's mom), Bucket, Spitelout, a few other villagers and myself. I stood at the back and let Gobber have control of the boat. Sven came up to me and stood next to me and looked out to the sea.

"Do you thing we will fond her?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know, but when they come back we will have to punish them," I replied and looked out to the deep blue ocean as well.

"I know, they went against the most important Viking rule, never befriend the beasts and they left," he said and sighed.

"I just want to find them, it was my fault they left," I said and looked down ashamed.

"No it wasn't you, it was that stupid fishbone," he said angry, I hated it when people would call my son names but I got used to it.

"Yeah," was all that I said. I just stood there and waited to get to the next island o ask if they had seen Hiccup, the island was the Berserker Tribe, their chief was Oswald the Agreeable. We docked the ship at the docks and we walked to where Oswald stood.

"Hello Stoick," he said and he sounded confused.

"Hello Oswald, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this visit earlier but I came to ask if you have seen my son, Hiccup." I said.

"Him? The fishbone? What happened?" said Dagur, Oswald's son as he walked from behind his father.

"Yeah, he left Berk, so have you seen him?" I asked.

"Sorry, Stoick I haven't but if I see him I will contact you immediately," he said.

"Well thank you anyway." I said and boarded the ship followed by everyone else, I waved goodbye and then we sailed off.

Snotlout's pov

I was hanging out with the twins and Fishlegs, we just stayed silent because we were too shocked of what Astrid did and that she was going out with that fishbone. They left Berk two days ago and many search parties have already gone out to try and find them. I don't even know why they are trying to find that fishbone and Astrid betrayed us all by befriending the dragons and going out with Hiccup, what did she see in him. He was a fishbone and he wasn't even good looking or a Viking whilst I was a true Viking male, I was buff and violent, what's not to like. I was mad at Astrid for leaving and not going out with me, how dare she.

"What should we? It's boring just sat here," Fishlegs said breaking the silence.

"We could blow up someone's house because they are not here," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah I like that idea," Ruffnut said as she bumped heads with Tuff, it is like their version of a high five.

"No, we are not doing that again, last time we did that we had to redo the house and I can't be bothered making another house." I said and just lay back, it was so boring without Astrid.

"We could go yak tipping," Ruff said as I sat back up.

"Yeah," I said. We walked to Buckets farm where all the yaks are.

After we tipped ten yaks it was no fun because Bucket wasn't here to shout at us so we just went back to cliff where we always sit.

"It's not the same without Astrid," said Ruff.

"Yeah, I don't like it, it's no fun," complained Tuff.

"Now no one is going to threaten or beat up Snotlout," said Fishlegs.

"Watch it, Fishlegs," I said and glared at him.

"I hate that stupid Hiccup, when I see him I am going to kill him," I said clenching my fist.

"I know, he took my best friend from me and left me with all of you," said Ruff.

"Well it explains why she would always disappear saying that she was going training but when we would look for her where she trained she wouldn't be there." Fishlegs said.

"And why she would always say she was tired and go home really early," I said, I looked out on the horizon and saw three ships with the Berk's crest on them. We went to the docks to wait for the ships, it took about 10 minutes for them to arrive.

"Did you find her?" I asked as they got of the boats.

"No, they are no where to be found, looks like you will be chief after all," my dad said and then we walked home.

Hiccup's pov

When we woke up this morning we started to build the furniture we needed. It took us about 5 hours to find the materials that we had left over and make a couch, a table and chairs and a kitchen counter. Once we finished we ate and then went on a flight. It made me less tired and I loved to flying in the sky, it was fun. Astrid and I flew for about 2 hours until it was getting dark and the dragons were getting tired. We landed outside of our house, we had left over fish from breakfast because we didn't eat everything that we caught so we just cooked that will the dragon's went fishing for theirs. We sat down at the table and ate in comfortable silence until the dragons came running in and Stormfly was chasing Toothless. Toothless just jumped on one of the ceiling beams that keep the ceiling up and Stormfly was trying to get him to come down by jumping up because she was too big to fit on it.

"Toothless, come down," I ordered and he just jumped down and looked at me with his eyes that looked like he wanted to say sorry. They calmed down and just lay down on the floor.

We went upstairs to our bedroom after we washed everything up and just lay beside each other.

"Do you know your dad is going to get to the nest a different way," Astrid said.

"I know, we just have to get there before they do, we need to try to tame or kill the queen to stop her from ordering all the raids." I said and looked at her.

"We will go tomorrow, we got Toothless and Stormfly to make sure we are safe so don't worry," she said as she looked back at me.

"Okay," I said, I pulled Astrid close and kissed her forehead, "I love you Astrid,"

"I love you too Hiccup," she said then we both fell asleep.

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so rubbish and short I am just too busy and when I have time to write these it's only for like half an hour so I'm sorry. I will try to find more time to write better chapters. Thanks, bye **


	14. Chapter 14

Stoick's pov (the next morning)

Spitelout, Gobber, Sven, Bucket and I agreed to meet up at the great hall to talk about going to the nest. We said that we would go and find a dragon and go to the nest.

"We should get one of the boats, they are no dragon's left on the island," Gobber said.

"Yeah and while we go and get the dragon he villagers could ready the ships.

We ordered the villagers to ready the ships because when we got back we would go to the island straight away. We went to the nearest island that was big and full of trees. It took us about 2 hours to get there and we docked on the beach and explored the island. We went deep into the green forest, and 1 hour later we heard a rustle in the trees and the sound of a roar. We investigated and saw a dark brown gronkle and it was 14 feet long, I walked behind the beast that was too busy eating huge rocks I got one of the nets that we had and jumped on it, we threw the net on him and he tried to struggle and get out but we held him down he then tried to shoot his flaming lava but eventually he was out of fire power. We dragged him to the boat and began our journey back to Berk, I had to make sure that the dragon wouldn't get away so I stood next to it holding and axe. We arrived at Berk around 5 pm, we got a harness for the dragon and put him in the biggest boat that I was n and sailed off with the other 200 hundred villagers on the 9 boats that we took.

Astrid's pov

Hiccup and I woke up around 9 am, we got up to get the dragons their food because today was the day that we go to the nest and take on the queen. I was nervous mostly because Hiccup said that he was doing most of the fighting but what if he got injured or killed, I wouldn't have been able to live if he died and I could have helped him. Hiccup and I barley talked, maybe it was because we were both worried and scared. We walked to the pond that was close to the house, it wasn't as big as the one in the cove, it was about half the size but it still had fish in it. We had built a fishing rod from a stick and a piece of string. We sat down and waited for the fish to latch onto the rod so we can pull them up and put them in the basket. We still weren't talking and for the first time ever between Hiccup and I, it was awkward silence and I didn't like it.

"So…" I said trying to break the silence but I didn't know what to say.

"So…" Hiccup repeated and we looked at each other.

"I don't like it when we are like this, why is it awkward between us?" I said.

"Maybe it's because we both know what could happen by the end of the day," he said and looked into my eyes and I looked back into his.

"Yeah, I know what could happen but I just don't want it to happen," I said.

"Let's just forget what could happen," he said and I just nodded. I then got closer to Hiccup and he put his arm around my shoulder. We sat there for awhile and only moved when we caught a fish. After about half an hour we had enough fish for all of us. We cooked the fish and ate it, we barley talked then as well. After we ate we just sat there and had a few conversations about the weather and random stuff. We eventually sat on the couch were we just snuggled up together and the silence at first it was awkward but then it went back to normal, it got comfortable.

We flew to the nest it took us about an hour to get there because we weren't flying fast, we were trying to save the dragons energy for the fight. It was getting dark in the sky but it didn't matter, I looked over at Hiccup as he was flying on Toothless he was looking straight forward and he had a worried expression on his face and I could tell what was going through his mind, he probably thought about what would happen if we didn't win and what would happen if the dragon tried to kill us. I just didn't want to think about I just thought about what would happen if we won, when we won because if you made yourself nervous then you wouldn't fight your best, that was what my father taught me. The island was in sight and Hiccup flew closer to me, I just looked at him and gave him a faint smile and he looked at me and did the same. We landed on the beach surrounding the huge mountain and Toothless shot a plasma blast at the dragon's nest making a hole in the was, thousands of dragons flew out and into the air, there were many different types of dragons in many different colours. I looked over at Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

"We can do this Hiccup," I said and right after it we heard a loud roar from inside the mountain. I looked at Hiccup and smiled before we flew into the air. A massive dragon that looked like it was 5 times the size of Berk came out and just shot its fire everywhere, luckily Hiccup and I were able to dodge it. The dragon finally saw us as we were flying closer to him, its 8 eyes looked at us while we were trying to get in its blind spot, but it didn't have any. We just kept on firing at it and Stormfly also kept on throwing spines at the enormous dragon. It kept on hitting the dragon but the dragon didn't seem as effected as what other dragons would have been. Its gray scaly skin was like armour because it was so thick, the red death roared once again and you could see the razor sharp teeth the looked like daggers and it had about a hundred teeth. Finally the dragon got weaker but it was still stronger than us, the shots kind of hurt her but it wasn't bad.

"Look Astrid!" Hiccup shouted and I looked over at him, "this thing has wings!" I looked at the dragon and saw that it had big wings that were the size of Stormfly. "Stay here Astrid, I want to see if he can use them!" Before I could protest, Hiccup shot her wing and it immediately opened them and began flapping them. It flew up in the air and was chasing Hiccup into the night sky, luckily Toothless was pitch black so you can't see him in the dark so he was able to disappear once they got high enough. I just watched from down below tempted to go up their and help Hiccup but I knew he knew what he was doing.

All that I heard were the plasma blast and the red deaths roar and all that I saw was purple and orange fire from the clouds above and the shadow of the huge dragon. I was worried about Hiccup and Toothless and I was actually scared for them but I should just let him do what he wants to do.

Hiccup's pov

I was flying in the air and the massive dragon was behind me, I told Astrid to stay on the ground because I don't want her to get hurt. The dragon was literally 10 feet away from me and was trying to bit Toothless' tail off, I was terrified but I had to do this. I flew even higher in the clouds at top speed and the red death finally slowed down a bit, once we were high enough the dragon was confused to where we were because we were hidden in the clouds and invisible, the dragon roared very loudly and shot its fire everywhere but fortunately I was able to dodge it without showing myself. I shot numerous plasma blasts and it that hit it, since it was getting weaker it hurt more which mad him more madder so Toothless just kept on shooting plasma blasts until it was the last one. We shown our selves to the big dragon and we shot his fire at us which didn't touch us luckily, we flew straight down to the ocean.

"Let's use your size against him bud," I said as the dragon followed. We were close to the ground when we flipped over to shoot the last plasma blast into the red deaths mouth since they are more flammable on the inside than they are on the outside. The mouth of the dragon set into flames and it could no longer breath fire it just was flying, as Toothless and I were about to flip over and pull up, I fell of the back of him but he didn't notice so he just kept on flying.

"Hiccup!" was the last thing I heard and an explosion was the last think I saw before I fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Stoick's pov

"What's that?" Gobber asked as he pointed to the sky. There was purple and orange light in the black sky, this had never happened before.

"Let's sail towards it," I said and we sailed as fast as we could to get there.

We got there 30 minutes later and it was on a big island, but by the time we got there the purple and orange light was gone and we saw a big gray thing falling from the sky, it was bigger then Berk and was coming fast into the ground on the other side of the island then all of a sudden a big explosion.

"Hiccup!" was all that we heard after it, it was a female voice that sounded like Astrid.

"Astrid," Sven whispered and then ran to the other side of the island.

"Come on!" I shouted and the hundreds of men that came with us ran to the other side of the island. We got there 10 minutes later and by the time we got there we saw Astrid put and unconscious Hiccup on a blue deadly nadder and fly off with the nightfury behind them. We tried to get to her before they could go but they were faster than us.

"Astrid!" Sven shouted but they just kept on flying.

"Sven they won't come back," I said. We just stayed there and looked at the massive gray, burnt dragon's body that lay still on the ground, this was the queen that they were on about. I realised then that if we were to take on the dragon and try to fight it, we would have died and Hiccup and Astrid saved our lives but I don't think that the other villagers would understand.

"We should go because it is getting late, we will search for them again in the morning!" I ordered and we all walked to the other side of the island and loaded the ships and sailed to Berk.

Astrid's pov

I flew over to Hiccup just before he hit the ground, he was still and not moving but he was faintly breathing.

"Hiccup," I whispered holding back the tears, he wasn't responding. I then heard a voice from far away.

"Astrid!" It shouted, it was a deep voice that reminded me of my fathers. I shouted for Toothless to some to us then he saw Hiccup and realized that he wasn't on his back. He looked behind him and saw him not on his back, he flew towards us and rubbed his head on Hiccup's head but Hiccup didn't move. Toothless made this strange noise, it was like he was apologising or something like that.

I heard something behind me and when I looked I saw most of Berk. I just flew of before they could catch us, Toothless flew beside us and we went back home as fast as I could, this was the one thing that I was afraid of.

"Astrid!" my father shouted again, I just let the tears fall down my cheek and some landed on Hiccup, the tears fell down my cheek but I didn't wipe them away, I just let them flow.

I flew to the house and carried Hiccup to our room; he wasn't heavy so it was easy. I had to look for any injuries so I took of his top, he had a few cuts that I could easily stitch up but mostly it was his head. My mother taught me about first aid and how to heal someone a few years ago so it wasn't that hard. After he was stitched up I got a wet rag and put it on his head, Toothless never left Hiccup's side and I tried not to but I had to eat, I ate my food next to Hiccup and I gave Stormfly her food and Toothless his food but he didn't eat it, he just sat there resting his head on Hiccup's lap waiting for him to wake up but he wouldn't. I could tell by the look in Toothless' eyes that he blamed himself, but it wasn't his fault that he didn't see or feel him slip of his back. I just lay there for ages looking at Hiccup not moving and I kept on crying.

"Hiccup, why did it end like this? Why did you do this? Why didn't you let me help?" I waited for awhile knowing that I wasn't getting an answer but I was still hoping for one, "If I just helped you, you wouldn't be like this, you would be awake and we would be smiling and laughing and talking. We would be happy, and I wouldn't be like this and never would you," that just made me cry more, my eyes were red and my cheeks were puffy. "I love you Hiccup, don't give up, you can survive this," I said and fell asleep next to him.

*the next morning*

I woke up and Hiccup was still unconscious, I went to get the spare fish that we kept stored and cooked some for breakfast, I gave Stormfly and Toothless their fish but Toothless still hadn't ate the one that I gave him the night before and he didn't even touch his breakfast he just stayed next to Hiccup and he hadn't even moved once. I just wanted to swap places with Hiccup because it was my fault, I didn't help him or didn't save him as fast as I could. I cleaned his wounds that were covered in blood, luckily the stitches stayed on because I used the old aid kit that I took from home. He still didn't flinch or moan or even move.

I stayed by his side the whole day because there was no reason to move when everything that I had was right there not in the moving. I laid there and stared at him, and my mind got lost in thoughts.

*Flashback*

"Hiccup, look at the sky, look how many stars they are," the 13 year old me said. Hiccup and I were lying down on the grass in a field full of long green grass. I had my head on his chest and his arm was around my waist, pulling me close.

"There so bright." He said.

"The view is so beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you," Hiccup said, I sat up and looked at him.

I just hit his side, "Shut up fishbone," I said and he laughed at me. He sat up and started to tickle my sides. "Hiccup…sto…stop," I said between laughs.

"No never," he said then kept on tickling me, I tried to tickle him back but I wasn't able. We ended up rolling around on the grass. I tried to kick him up but it was really hard because I was laughing too hard.

"Hiccup…please…stop…ple…please," I said still laughing and he finally stopped and he was on top of me, his face was a few centimeters away from mine. He leaned in closer and closed the space between us, we kissed for about 1 minute, and it was passionate, we pulled away panting and smiling. We looked in each others eyes and smiled, it was one of the best nights that I have ever had.

*end of flashback*

I looked at him and smiled even though I new he couldn't smile back. I kissed his cheek then fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Astrid's pov

Another day passed by and Hiccup still hadn't woke up and I was getting worried, I checked his temperature and he was getting cold, I need to take his somewhere to get help.

"Toothless, make sure Hiccup's okay while I'm gone," I said then hopped on Stormfly and flew off. I didn't know where I was going but I just had to find someone to help him, I saw someone walking out of some ice mountain thing and they also had a dragon one that I hadn't heard of but that person was the first one that I had seen so I flew down to them.

"Excuse me I need your help, do you know first aid?" I asked the person in front of me, they looked at Stormfly shocked but then saw the desperation on my face.

"Um, yeah, who is it for?" they said then took of their helmet and I saw that it was a women who looked like she was in her 40s.

"My boyfriend, I think he is dying," I said and waited for her answer.

"Sure, let e just get some stuff to help you with," she went back into the ice mountain thing and came back in 5 minutes with a brown leather bag. "Lead the way," she said and hopped on her dragon.

"Thank you," I said then flew of to the island with the women closely behind me.

We landed outside of the house and I led her to my bedroom where Hiccup was lying down still and looking really pale.

"How long has been this way?" she asked as she ran to the side of the bed and took the things out of the bag she had.

"He's been unconscious for 3 days but he got worse this morning." I stated and just looked as she checked his heart beat.

"His heart beat is faint, I think he is bleeding somewhere." She said as she checked everywhere for a cut.

"I stitched up the ones that I could see," I said. She took the fur quilt off Hiccup and then I saw some blood on his pants where his left foot was, she lifted up his pants leg and we saw that it was burnt and looked like it was going to fall off. I looked away because it was too disturbing, I held back the tears and I didn't know how I didn't see that his foot was like that.

"We need to get it amputated, do you have anything sharp?" she asked and I freaked out on the inside.

"I have an axe," that was all that I was able to say because I didn't want to show that I was dying on the inside. I got my old axe which was in the corner of the room, "Can I leave the room while you do that?" I asked and she nodded.

I walked outside the door and Toothless followed, I guess he didn't want to see Hiccup getting hurt, I stoked his head and waited till the lady said it was okay to come in. I covered y ears so I couldn't hear anything but I could tell when it happened because Toothless' head shot up and looked at the door.

"Don't worry Toothless, he is going to be okay now," I said and hugged his neck. 10 minutes after she shouted me to come in.

"Is he going to be okay now?" I asked as I opened the door and walked inside with Toothless following me.

"He should be, I stitched up his leg and he has no left foot but the bleeding has stopped so he should be getting beck to normal, I hope." She said and she hid something in some big cloth and I knew what it was because it had blood all over it, it made me feel sick but I knew that Hiccup was going to be okay now.

"I will have to look over him for a few days if that is alright with you," she said as she stood up from kneeling at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, that is fine with me," I said and looked at Hiccup, the colour was faintly coming back to his body but he still looked pale.

"I'm just going to get rid of this," said the women as she got up and walked out of the house.

I sat next to Hiccup on the bed and stared down at him, I kissed his cheek and whispered, "You're going to be okay now." After that the lady walked into the room again ad sat on the chair that was close to the bed.

"I never got your name," she said.

"Oh, my name is Astrid and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Valka nice to meet you Astrid," she said and I smiled, Valka? That name sounded familiar. Oh well it's probably nothing.

"So Astrid, when did you get this magnificent dragon," she said stroking Stormfly.

"Not that long ago actually, only about a month ago," I said and she looked shocked.

"Really, she is so mature and is trained very well," she said still stroking Stormfly.

"Well helped me," I said pointing to Hiccup, "we first trained the nightfury, Toothless together but I wanted my own dragon and we saw this amazing deadly nadder so I just had to train her." I said.

"Well you are very good trainer for people so young, I haven't met a lot of people who actually like dragons," she said.

"I know, we tried to convince the chief of our old village that dragons are good but he wouldn't listen. That's when we had to fight the queen dragon, the red death so the raids would stop." I said and I looked at Valka and her mouth dropped.

"You fought the queen? Who just you two? Why?" she said really fast.

"The villagers were about to go there and fight her and we knew that they would die so we fought for them. That's how he ended u like this." I explained and she was still astonished.

"Well luckily you saved the villagers," she said.

"I need to feed the dragons, should I feed your dragon." I asked.

"Yes please," she said.

I walked down the stair to where we kept the food stored, I got the baskets of fish and put them down, but there was only two. I decided to just feed Stormfly the basket of the chicken that we had since I really didn't want to go fishing. I put Stormflys chicken down and she ran up to it, she ate it quickly even before the other dragon.

"You like that Stormfly?" I asked and she just made a sound which let me know that she did.

Valka walked down the stairs and sat on the table and chairs while I sat on the other chair.

"What kind if breed is your dragon?" I asked as I started to stoke Valka's dragon.

"Cloudjumper is a Stormcutter. They are not that well known," she said.

"What is your dragon called?" she asked.

"She is called Stormfly, and that is Toothless." I replied.

"Why is he called Toothless, he has teeth doesn't he." She said and then Toothless walked up to her and shown her a gummy smile.

"Where did his teeth go?" she asked and then Toothless shown his sharp white teeth, "Oh, retractable teeth, impressive." She said and laughed and I laughed along.

"It's getting dark," she said after we talked for ages, "I'll set up camp outside the house for a night." She said as she stood up.

"No, sleep on the couch it's not that big, but it more comfy than outside, I'll go get the spare fur quilt," I said and went upstairs to get the spare fur quilt, I usually used it but she could instead.

"Here you go," I said then gave her the quilt so she could go to sleep.

"Night Astrid," she said as she laid down on the couch.

"Goodnight Valka," I said and walked upstairs. I got in bed besides Hiccup and fell asleep, happy to know that Hiccup would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Stoick's pov *a week later*

It was more than a week since the thing that happened at the dragons nest and there weren't any raids and we didn't see a single dragon come and steal anything. I was walking to the great hall when I saw Spitelout.

"Hello chief," he said as he walked by my side.

"Hello Spitelout, what can I do for you?" I said knowing that he wanted something from me.

"I need to talk about the whole future chief thing," he said, he had been coming up to me for ages talking about Snotlout becoming chief.

"I already told you if Hiccup doesn't come back by the time we need a new chief then Snotlout will have to become chief," I said and walked into the great hall to get some breakfast.

"But if he did come back then would we really want a traitor becoming a chief, would you really want someone who ran away and someone who isn't eve classed as a Viking to become chief." He said but I really was getting annoyed with that now.

"I told you how it is going to be so just leave it at that," I said and he sighed.

"Do you really think a fishbone like him would beat my son in chiefing?" he asked then went out the door, I just sighed and ate my fish.

"Hello Stoick," said Gobber as he sat down beside me.

"Morning Gobber," I replied.

"What did Spitelout want?" he asked as he ate his fish.

"He wanted to know about the whole chiefing thing again, it really annoys me. He always asks me about it everyday," I said.

"He just wants everyone to think that his son is the best," Gobber said.

"Yeah I know, but if his son becomes chief then line of Haddocks being chief will be no more. But what if he is right, what if Hiccup does come back but we can't trust him, I mean he has been hiding secrets fro us all for 5 years and I don't even know why he would hide them," I sighed.

"I know but he just did it to protect the things that he loves," Gobber said.

"Did you know about Hiccup and Astrid?" I asked Gobber.

"No, but I had my suspicions on why Astrid would always come into the forge and say that Hiccup sharpened her axe and she would come out of his office half an hour later with her axe looking the exact same." He listed many other reasons but I stopped listening after the first one. I was lost in thought thinking about what would have happened if Hiccup and told us about him and Astrid or if he stayed but still had his dragon with him.

"Stoick! Stoick!" Gobber shouted to get me to stop daydreaming and it worked.

"What Gobber?" I asked.

"You have to do your chief stuff know, Mildew is waiting at his farm because he needs your help," he said and I stood up and walked to Mildew's farm.

Astrid's pov *a week later*

I was standing in my bedroom watching as Valka checked on Hiccup, Valka was coming over everyday to make sure that Hiccup was okay.

"Well he looks perfectly fine and I think he should wake up in two to three days." She said as she got up, "I'm taking Cloudjumper and a flight then I'm going to the sanctuary," she asked and I shook my head signalling that I wanted to stay here with Hiccup so she left the room and left me aloe with Hiccup.

I walked up to the bed and sat on it, I moved the hair that was covering some of his face. Toothless still hadn't moved and was there looking over him as always, I lay down and just stared at the ceiling.

"Hiccup, I know you probably can't hear me but please come back. I need you, we need you," I said and then I got up to feed Toothless and Stormfly, Toothless barley ate anymore he just ate the amount that he had to so he would stay alive, and I was feeding Stormfly chicken because after I fed her the chicken the first time she was even faster then she was before. I put chicken on the floor downstairs and went upstairs to give Toothless his even though he didn't eat it. After Stormfly ate her food I went on a flight with her.

We flew of into the clear sky, it was cool and my blond hair that was in a braid was moving because of the wind. We flew to the clouds and the breeze hit the side of my face, it was refreshing. Up here I didn't worry about Hiccup, I felt numb and free and I liked it. I loved to fly in the air, it is what it feels like to be a dragon. We dived toward the sea as fast as we could and the wind was blowing in my hair and in my face making it feel cold and like I had pins sticking into it but it didn't matter because the cold never bothered me anyway. We pulled up before we hit the sea and we flew passed the sea stacks dodging them. We flew back up to the clouds and saw a fishing boat down below, I flew down a bit but making sure we couldn't be seen. I looked closer at it and saw the Berks crest on it and then I realised how far I actually flew, I was close to Berk because the boats don't go far of the coast. I looked behind me and saw Berk still looking small, I saw the villagers walking around, but the looked like tiny ants from up here. I saw the great hall and the forge, but they looked really small. I kind of missed living here but I knew I had to leave. I also saw the cliff where Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and I always used to hang out, then I saw four small figures sat on the edge looking in the opposite direction of me and didn't know that I was there, they looked cal which is weird because the twins are never calm they were just sat there doing nothing. Stormfly looked up at me and I knew that she wanted to go back to back to see Toothless so I just let her take me back home. We flew back as fast as we can which took about two hours and it was then that I realised how much time that I had spent out because the sky was getting dark my the time we had landed. I walked into the house and went up the stairs to check on Hiccup and Toothless, Toothless was still sitting there and he had only eaten a few fish and Hiccup was still lying down unconscious. I went back down the stairs to feed Stormfly and to get a piece of chicken as well because it turned out that I liked chicken also. I sat at the table and ate my food while Stormfly ate hers, after I ate I washed the plate and went upstairs to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

*in the morning*

I woke up around 9 o' clock and just lay in bed. I didn't want to move today so I just lay their awake for 10 minutes.

"Astrid," whispered a weak croaky voice next to me.


	18. Chapter 18

Astrid's pov

"Astrid," I heard a croaky voice next to me.

"Hiccup!" I shouted, I looked beside me and saw hi there with his eyes wide open, I jumped on him and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Astrid, what happened?" he asked once we pulled away but only enough to just look into my eyes.

"When you were fighting the red death you fell off Toothless and then went unconscious," I explained, he looked shocked and then tried to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said and he raised and eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked and I just pointed at his missing foot and he looked shocked and then sad.

"How did this happen?" he asked as he got back into bed.

"When you fell you leg got burnt off," I stated.

"Oh," was all he said.

"I'll go make you something to eat," I said changing the subject, I walked down the stairs to make breakfast and as I was making it I heard banging upstairs and Hiccup shouting at Toothless, I just giggled. I put the dragon's food and put it on the floor but Toothless was upstairs so I just left it next to Stormflys and walked up the stairs.

"Here you go," I said as I handed Hiccup his food.

"Thank you milady," he said after he got Toothless of him and took the food, Toothless was running and jumping around the room really excited and happy.

"Toothless there is food downstairs," I said and he ran down the stairs to his food.

"Crazy dragon," Hiccup said. We sat and ate our food and after we finished we just laid in bed.

I heard the front door open and Valkas voice shouting, "Astrid are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm up here," I replied.

"Who is that?" Hiccup asked.

"It is the person who helped you," I answered and then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opening.

"He is awake," I said and Valka looked at Hiccup weirdly and Hiccup looked at her the same way, it was like they already knew each other.

"Hello I'm Valka," she said breaking the awkward silence that was creeping in.

"I'm Hiccup," he said and Valka's jaw dropped.

"Hiccup," she whispered but loud enough loud enough for us to hear.

"Mom?" Hiccup said and I was shocked. Valka ran up to Hiccup and hugged him.

"I knew that I heard that name somewhere before, it must have been from one of Stoick's old stories," I said while they were still hugging and I smiled because Hiccup finally got what he always wanted, his mother back.

"How? Everyone thinks that you're dead," Hiccup said once they pulled away from their hug.

"Well I got taken by Cloudjumper, my dragon and I was taken to this big sanctuary," she said.

"It's been 15 years, why didn't you come back?" he asked.

"I would have, but I thought it would have been better being around Vikings and becoming chief but it turns out that you take after me and I wasn't there for you," Valka sounded upset.

"But you are hear now," Hiccup said and smiled which made Valka and I smile.

"I have been waiting 15 years for this day where we see each other again," Valka said smiling but I was pretty sure that I saw tears forming in her eyes, maybe they were happy tears.

We talked for ages and they got caught up on a lot of things that have happened, we talked about dragons, what Berk used to be before we left and what drove us away from Berk which got Valka a bit mad but she got other it after awhile. We were talking until Valka had to return to the sanctuary at 3 in the afternoon. She promised that she would take u there one day.

"Thank you Astrid," said Hiccup as we were still lay in bed.

"What for?" I asked.

"For reuniting my mom and I, even if you didn't mean to," he said bit I just put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips deeply.

"I've missed kissing you," I said as we pulled away.

"I need to make a leg some how," Hiccup said.

"I think we have some left over metal and wood, and some tools down stairs," I said as I got u, "Do you want me to get them for you," I asked.

"That would be amazing thank you." I then walked down the stairs to get the to get the metal and wood that we had left over from building, after I got that I got the tools and walked back up the stairs.

"I'm going flying with Stormfly, I'll be as quick as I can," I then walked out of the house with Stormfly and we then started to fly.

When I got back from the flight it was almost dark because I was gone for about 2 hours, I walked back up the stairs to see if Hiccup had finished his prosthetic, I opened the door to see him about to walk on the new prosthetic that he had made.

"I think I have finished it, I just need to try it out," he said then leaned on Toothless' head and I stood next to him just in case he fell. He began to walk on it but stumbled at first then he got the hang of it.

"This will do," he said and then walked out of the room and tried to walk down the stairs, but being a clumsy person he missed a step and fell down a few steps.

"I'm okay," he said when he got up after he struggled, I just stood on the stairs laughing.

"A clumsy person without a leg, this is going to be bad," I said once I walked down the stairs and began to make chicken and fish for all of us.

"Chicken?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Stormfly likes it and it makes her faster, we could almost win a race with you two," I said and pointed to Hiccup and Toothless who were next to each other. I gave the dragons their food and I gave Hiccup his. We sat down at the table eating and we had a few convocations about random stuff. We finished eating but we just kept talking.

"We should probably go to bed, it's late," Hiccup said and then we walked up the stairs to our room and we fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Hiccup' pov

When I woke up Astrid was lying fast asleep next to me, I heard something downstairs so I went downstairs to see if anyone was there, my leg started to hurt but I got used to it after a while. I saw my mom making breakfast.

"Morning mom," I said once she saw me.

"Morning Hiccup you made a leg and you can walk with it," She said once she saw my new prosthetic.

"Yeah it kind of hurts but it's okay, why are you here so early?" I asked as I sat down on the chair.

"I thought that I would make my son and his beautiful girlfriend breakfast," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Where is Astrid anyway?" she asked.

"She is asleep upstairs," I replied.

"Oh we'll wait till she is awake. So how are you?" Mom said as she sat next to me on the other chair.

"I'm fine, kind of tired and sore but other then that I'm fine. What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Today I have to do something, it is in a few hours," she answered.

"Okay," I then heard footsteps upstairs and I knew that Astrid was awake. She walked down the stairs and saw my mom and smile.

"Hi Valka," she said and she smiled wider when she saw me and I smiled at her.

"I made breakfast," my mom said and Astrid sat down at the table with my mom and me.

"Thank you," she said and we all started eating.

We finished eating and started talking for ages. We mostly talked about the dragons and random stories. Before we knew it, it was time for mom to go to the sanctuary to do something that she wouldn't tell us. Astrid and I were sat on the couch and just cuddling, her head was resting on my chest and my arms were around her waist.

"Hiccup, do ever think of starting a new family?" she said.

"Umm…I don't know, maybe. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just think that we are living together, we are basically married already and I think we are ready." She said.

"But isn't that against tradition?" I asked.

"But what tradition haven't we broken, I'm pretty sure we have broken all of them." She said.

"Yeah I know, just give me some time to think about it," I said and we just went back to being silent. We were 15 and I didn't think that we were ready to be parent, not then anyway. I love Astrid and I think that she would be a good parent but it would be hard if it as just us taking care of a baby.

"Should we go on a flight milady?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Okay," she replied and we got Toothless and Stormfly and went on our flight. We flew into the air and it was then that I realised how fast Storfly actually got, she was catching up to Toothless and I pretty easily.

"I told you the chicken makes her really fast," Astrid said and was smirking and I just smiled back at her. I flew up higher in the air and into the clouds and Astrid just flew after me and caught up to us.

"Okay I get it, your fast now can we just have a normal flight where we don't have to chase each other?" I asked.

"Okay, but it's just because you don't want to admit that we could be faster than you," she said with a grin on her face.

We then began to fly side by side but we didn't talk because I was thinking about what Astrid said earlier about starting our own family. Our relationship is strong and e will love our baby but I don't think that we will have everything to care for the baby. I know Astrid can take care of babies because she used to take care of her baby cousin when their parents were away but I don't think that I would be a good father. I just kept on running the pros and cons in my head till I came u with an answer but I was only going to tell her when we got home. We flew for about 2 more hours until it got dark, when it got fully dark it would be hard to get back to the island so we used to go just before the darkness over took the light. We flew home and landed outside of the house, we walked in and sat on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well then I will make dinner for us," I said and got up to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Do you ever thing about what our parents are doing right now?" Astrid asked.

"Well my dad is probably doing chiefing things," I said.

"And my dad is probably plotting your death, as well as Snotlout," She said.

"I hate Snotlout," I said while clenching my fists.

"I hate him to, I don't even know why I hung out with him," she said and I was finished with dinner.

"Chicken for you milady," I said and put the plate of chicken in front of her on the table. I then put my plate in my space and then made the dragons food and put it on the ground, they ran up to it the second I put it down and then began of swallow all of it whole. I just sat down and began eating my fish. We talked while we ate and when we finished I cleaned up and Astrid sat down while Toothless played with Stormfly. I walked up to Astrid and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Astrid, I was thinking about the thing you said earlier and okay," was all I said and he face brightened up.

"Really?" she said and she looked really happy, happiest that I've ever seen her.

"Yeah," I said and she jumped on me and attacked my lips, our kiss was nothing like it has ever been, the others were all innocent but this one had every desire that we wanted for each other. It turned into a heated make out session to the point that I picked her up with her legs around my torso and my arms around her waist, luckily she was light so I could carry her. I walked up the stairs almost tripping once or twice but I finally got to our room and then the baby making began.

**AN: I know that it is short but I barley have tome to write and I didn't want to go into detail and people were requesting it so I put it in there. I know that they are not married but they have already broken most of the traditions so they might as well break another one. Thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

Hiccup's pov *6 week later*

I woke up when the bed shifted and I heard Astrid running to the bathroom, I stood up and ran after her. When I walked in she was throwing up in the toilet, I ran up to her and held her hair while she continued to throw up, the morning before she also threw up but we thought it was because she ate something ad or she just felt a bit sick and ill.

"Are you okay?" I asked after she finished throwing up.

"Kind of, I don't know what happened. I woke up and felt really sick," she said and then I realised something and I looked at her and she realised something too.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm pregnant," she said with no expression in her face or emotion in her voice, I didn't know what she was feeling or thinking she just sat there on the floor not moving or saying anything and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm pregnant," she said more excited and with a smile on her face and she jumped on me making me fall over and we both giggled, I was still confused of what I was feeling, I was feeling sad then happy then nervous then happy but I only showed that I was happy for Astrid.

"I'm going to be a father," I said happily and then hugged Astrid tight. We just stayed there laying on the ground holding each other for about 10 minutes while we smiled like idiots, I was looking forward to being a father then I could give my child everything that I never had like attention from my proper farther, a mother their since birth and love from parents. We got up and went back to our room and Toothless looked at us concerned, he must have heard Astrid throwing up the bathroom.

"Looks like there is going to be a new addition bud," I said and scratched behind his ear and it looked like he understood what I meant because he looked excited.

"Are you hungry milady?" I asked Astrid as she got back into bed.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'.

"I'll go make you something to eat," I then walked down the stairs to the kitchen and began making breakfast and then I realised that my mom was coming over and I wondered if Astrid and I were going to tell her.

I finished making breakfast and went upstairs to give Astrid hers.

"Here you go milady," I said when I gave her the plate of chicken and I sat next to her with my fish and ate.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked as she ate her food.

"What ever you want to do," I replied.

"How about we go exploring, we haven't done that in a while," she said.

"Yeah, we can go exploring," I said and I finished up eating. I put my plate of the bedside table and waited for Astrid to finish.

"Hiccup, do you think that I would be a good mother?" she said as she took another bite if her chicken.

"You're going to be the best mother ever, I promise," I said and I meant every word.

"Thank you, and I know that you will be the best father that has ever been," she said and it made me smile. I looked at her and she smiled as well, she then finished her food and I took the plates down stairs to wash while she got ready and fixed her hair.

We flew off on our dragons and up into the sky, we didn't know where we were going we were just going to fly until we saw a small island. I wanted to see the whole of the world and I could since I had a dragon but now I will just have to stay close because of Astrid and our unborn baby. We flew for about half an hour until we saw this big island that didn't look like it had anyone there so we landed. All around us was green grass and just trees, it was pretty plain but yet it was so beautiful. The green grass had little creamy white coloured flowers. Astrid and I sat down in the very middle while the dragons were close by playing, I picked up one of the lowers fro the ground and put it in Astrid's hair.

"Perfect," I said and Astrid blushed and I just smiled knowing that I was the only one who could do that.

"When are we going to tell Valka?" she asked.

"I don't know, when do you want to do it?" I asked her because it was her choice.

"She is coming round today, so how about today?" she said.

"Perfect, hat do you think she will say?" I asked her.

"Oh my Thor," she said while she tried to imitate my mom but failed really bad which made me laugh and she laughed along with me.

"Can we go and explore more of the island?" I asked because we had only really seen the field.

"Okay, but help me," she said and I stood up and held my hand out ad she took it so I pulled her up.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome. Toothless, Stormfly come on," I shouted for the dragons to follow us just in case we needed the because if a someone tried to attack us I didn't think that a fishbone without one foot and a girl that's pregnant would be able to fight them of.

We walked all over the island and it was big and beautiful, there were many trees and a beach but instead of sand there were pebbles and rocks, the view from the beach was amazing and astonishing. It took us 3 hours to explore the whole island and by the time we did we were pretty hungry so we fished for some food. We gave some for the dragons and then we cooked ours on the fire pit that Toothless made for us, we ate our food then flew back home. It was about 4 pm when we got back home and we waited for my mo to come. I looked at Astrid and saw that she was nervous to tell my mom.

"Don't worry we don't need to tell her today we can tell her so but it doesn't have to be today," I said to try and calm her down but she just gave a small smile.

"I want to do it today, we might as well." She said and right at that moment my mom walked through the door.

"Hi kids," she said and sat down next to us on the couch.

"Hi mom," I said and smiled at her.

"Hi Valka," Astrid said but her voice was a bit shaky but I don't think that my mom noticed.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow I could take you to the sanctuary and show you all the dragons there. Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," I said and Astrid just smiled and nodded yes.

"Okay but there are man dragons that are not used to being around humans other than me," she said and I just smiled and so did Astrid.

I looked at Astrid and she looked at me, we were debating who should tell her just through looks that my mom couldn't understand. In the end I ended up having to tell her, "Mom we have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get ad or upset," I said and waited for her to respond.

"I won't, what is it?" she asked and gave a confused face and lifted up her right eyebrow.

"Well-um- Astrid is- um Astrid is," I just kept on stuttering and I couldn't find the words to say it.

"I'm pregnant," said Astrid.

**AN: sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I was too busy and I didn't even have time to write it. I will try and not let that happen again but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading **


	21. Chapter 21

Valka's pov.

"I'm pregnant," Astrid said and I was in shock I just sat there. They are only 15 years old and they aren't even married yet. I didn't know what to say and they were looking at me waiting for an answer and I just sat there with my mouth wide open and a dumb look on my face.

"Are you okay mom?" Hiccup asked me and I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, and congratulations," they smiled, "But when did this happen?" I asked and their faces went red.

"Well…can we not talk about this?" Astrid asked me and I began to giggle.

"Fine," I said and their faces almost went back to normal but you could see a faint colour of red still in both of their cheeks. "I will try to help you as much as I can since none of you two have been a parent," I said and they smiled again.

"Thank you mom," said Hiccup.

"Thank you Valka," said Astrid.

We talked for awhile about parenting stuff and other things when something popped into y head and it was the reason why I came here today.

"So the reason why I came here today is because I want to show you the sanctuary, so will you come?" I asked them after we stopped talking.

"Okay, we'll go," said Astrid and we stood up and walked outside.

We climbed on our dragons and began the half an hour journey to the sanctuary. We flew to the sanctuary and we had a few chats but they weren't important just random stuff. We arrived outside of the ice sanctuary.

"The dragons here are tamed but it will take awhile for them to get used to you. I'm the only human who they have actually been nice to them the other humans that they have saw tried to kill them. And the baby dragons are out of control so I apologise for that." I said as we began to walk into the sanctuary to the cave that was connected to it. It was pitch black so I banged by stick onto the floor and the dragons opened their mouths and the room started to brighten up.

"Woah," was all that I heard from Hiccup and Astrid and I giggled a little bit.

We walked passed all of the dragons into the passage way with all the rocks, Cloudjumper was already flying towards the main bit where all the dragons are while Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly was walking behind me. I climbed up the rocks easily but Hiccup and Astrid struggled but their dragons helped them. We finally got to the main part of the sanctuary where the king dragon, the Bewilderbeast was and most of the dragons.

"Woah," Hiccup and Astrid said once again and I laughed.

"Do you like it?" I asked them and the nodded yes.

"It's amazing," Astrid said and then looked around and saw the many dragons that lived here.

"Most of these dragons I've never seen, they are not in the book of dragons," Hiccup said and he did the same as Astrid.

Toothless and Stormfly also looked around but then the baby dragons came up to them, the babies started to sniff them and Toothless and Stormfly started to growl. The babies then backed away for a second but then went back to them and they growled louder then before, it made the Bewilderbeast wake up and it growled, the babies flew away and towards the king. The Bewilderbeast started to stand up a tiny bit so it can get all of the babies off of him. He then growled again but it wasn't like the other one he was staring at Toothless and Stormfly when he growled and made them bow before him and so did the other dragons and I. Hiccup and Astrid just looked around astonished at how all the dragons bowed before him.

"You have a queen of every nest but this is the king, he controls all of the dragons." I said and they still had their mouths wide open.

"Where did all these dragons come from?" Astrid asked and I began to tell them the story.

"When Cloudjumper took me, he shown me this place, all that there was were a few dragons and the Bewilderbeast. I found the rest when I saved them from the dragon capturers." I explained.

"This place is amazing," Hiccup said smiling and Astrid just nodded her head yes.

I looked over at them and they were stood next to each other with Hiccup's arm around Astrid's waist and them both smiling as they looked at all the dragons flying in the air, they were a really cute couple. I wasn't even mad that they weren't married at the time that Astrid was pregnant but they were already basically married at the time because they were living together. I smiled at them when they looked at me and they smiled back. We kept looking at each other and they looked really happy and I'm sure I did too, I just got my son back and I found out that he is in love and I'm going to be a grandmother but there was just one thing that didn't feel complete but I didn't know what it was.

We were looking at the dragons and talking about what species they are and what they are like. We were talking for about and hour until we all got hungry.

"Feeding time," I said and all the dragons went outside to go to the normal place where they eat. Hiccup and Astrid were confused until I pointed to their dragons and they jumped on and began to fly after the dragons.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked me.

"You will see." I replied and we stopped at the see and they looked even more confused. The Bewilderbeast then popped out of the water and let all of the fish that he had on his mouth into the air. The dragons then went to get the fish, I saw that Toothless and Stormfly both looked at Hiccup and Astrid and they nodded then they both flew as fast as they could to get some food. They ate their food and we went back to the sanctuary and into my home.

"I was thinking about the whole pregnancy thing and I want to help as much as I can so why don't you just move in with me?" I asked and they looked at me.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in like a week but I was way busy but here is the next chapter and I left it a cliff hanger and I will try to upload tomorrow but no promises. Thanks for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

Hiccup's pov

"I was thinking about the whole pregnancy thing and I want to help a much as I can so why don't you move in with me?" my mom asked and I was shocked, I looked at her and then at Astrid so she knows that it was her choice.

"Um… yeah that would be great," Astrid said and it made my mom and I smile. Astrid looked at us and we all were smiling like idiots but we didn't care.

"Good and we have a few spare rooms so one could be for you two and the over could be for the little one," she said and Astrid and I just nodded like idiots.

"And we could have more time together." I said still smiling.

We were all talking about it for awhile until we all were tired so Astrid and I began our journey home on Toothless and Stormfly. It took us about half an hour to get home and we walked in.

"Do you want me to make you some chicken?" I asked Astrid as she sat down at the table in her chair.

"Yeah, thank you," she said and I began to make our food. I cooked the food and put Astrid's chicken in front of her and then I made the dragons their food, I gave Toothless his basket of fish and Stormfly her basket of chicken. I then sat down at my chair and ate my fish.

"Tomorrow I was thinking that we could just pack up our stuff so we can move into my moms," I said and Astrid just nodded while she ate her food really quickly. "Slow down, you're going to choke on your food," I joked.

"Ha ha, I'm pregnant leave me alone," she said while she took a breath.

"Okay, but you could at least take a breath between bites," I said and smirked while she just glared at me.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"Wow, mood swings," I said and she held up her right fist which made me laugh, and then she punched me in the arm.

"Ow," I said and then she started to laugh. "Okay, I'll stop teasing you now." I said and she just smiled and continued to eat and I got back to eating my fish.

Toothless and Stormfly ran outside to play after they ate their food, they were really close and like best friends but I think that they were a little too close but it didn't matter. Astrid and I finished our food and went outside to Toothless and Stormfly who were rolling around on the floor, I took Astrid's hand and dragged her to the soft green grass and sat down. I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her head on my shoulder, we looked out to sea and saw the beautiful sunset, the light reflected on the sea making one of the best views that you could ever see in the whole world.

"We don't do this very often," Astrid said.

"I know we really should have," I replied and I took my arm from around her shoulder and put it around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"It's so beautiful," she said and I turned towards her.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said and she started to laugh. "I know that was really cheesy but it is true." I said and she blushed. I love that I could make her blush really easily.

"Shut up," she said playfully.

"I'm just speaking the truth," I said and she just giggled.

The sun had set and the stars had come out bright in the sky, I lay down and pulled Astrid down with me.

"It's just like the old days when we used to look up at the stars at night when we could sneak away. Those days where just so complicated I'm glad we got away from that." I said and Astrid looked up at me.

"And when we were there we wouldn't have been able to be having our child and we would have never of met your mother," she said and we stared into each others eyes until we looked back into the sky.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we stayed on Berk?" I asked.

"We would have been outcasts, Stormfly and Toothless would have been killed. Everyone would have hated us and our parents would have abandoned us." She said and I knew that she was probably right.

"Wow, harsh. But it's true." I said and we both giggled slightly. By this time Toothless and Stormfly had stopped chasing each other and sat by the side of us also looking at the stars.

"Should we go on a small flight, milady?" I asked and she got up and onto Stormfly. "I'll take that as a yes," I said and I got onto Toothless.

We flew up into the sky and to the clouds, we flew at the same pace so we didn't need to ware out the dragons. We flew high into the clouds and we saw the same lights that we saw on the romantic flight that we had a while ago. I don't know what it is called but all that I knew was that it had different colours that always change, I liked to call it Thor's lights but I don't think that that is what it is really called (**AN: I don't think that they called it Thor's lights but I and too last to search up what they called the northern lights).**

"We should probably get home because it's getting late and the dragons are getting a bit tired," I said and we changed out course towards our house. We landed outside of the house and we walked towards the stairs and into our room and fell asleep right away.

Stoick's pov

We have been searching for Hiccup and Astrid ever since they had left but we couldn't find them. I just wanted to know if Hiccup was alright because the last time I saw him he was either unconscious or dead, I was hoping that all he would be was unconscious but he looked really bad, Astrid was always good at first aid but I don't think she could have fixed him. I just got back from a meeting with Spitelout and other villagers about another search party and about Snotlout becoming chief after I die or when he gets married. I went back into my lonely house, it felt weird without Hiccup here even though he would only ever be in his room and I would ignore him as much as I could and now I regret all of it. I got tired and went to bed and fell asleep.

**An: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded as frequently as I used to and that this chapter was a little rushed but I am trying as hard as I can to upload and to write as much as I can. Thanks for reading **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hiccups POV

Astrid and I woke up at the same time and we just layed in bed for about five minutes talking.

"I'll go make us breakfast milady and then we can start packing to go to my moms." I said then I got up and walked down the stairs to make breakfast.

I finished making it when Astrid came down the stairs and sat at her chair, I placed the plate in front of her as I sat down with my food and then we began to eat.

"My mom said she will be coming around at about 3pm to help us take all of our stuff to her sanctuary." I said, we finished eating and headed upstairs to pack our clothes.

After three hours of packing everything that was in our room we took a break because Astrid was getting tired.

"What time is it?" Astrid asked as we lay down on the bed.

"It is 12:30 so we have about 2 and a half hours till my mom gets here." We rested for five minutes then we went down stairs to pack the stuff we needed. Most of the things that we need was already at the sanctuary so we didn't need to pack that much. All that we ended up packing was our clothes, some of my tools, my notebooks and pencils and Astrid's weapons (because she can't live without them). We had an hour until mom got there so we just explored the island one last time until we go away.

We walked side by side with my arm around Astrid's waist and the dragons were chasing each other in front of us. We walked to the cliff to see the ocean and we sat down on the edge of it.

"I can't believe that soon we are going to go live Valka and leave this place behind." Astrid did as we stared into the ocean.

"I know but we have to, she is the only one of us that knows what pregnancy is like and we need her help with that." I replied.

"I know," she said and then we sat in silence until we saw mom in the distance flying towards us.

We climbed onto our dragons and went home to collect our stuff. Mom met us there and we carried the everything on our dragons and put small stuff in the satchels on our dragons saddles. We walked out of the house and took one last look at it before we flew off towards our new home.

_*1 week later*_

Stoicks POV

We were sailing when we saw a new small island that I had never seen before.

"Turn west! I see an island up ahead!" I shouted then Sven then turned the ship towards the island.

It took us twenty minutes to get there and when we do we began to search the island. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber and the twins came with me as we searched one half of the island whilst some other villagers went to look at the other half. We walked out of the forest and saw a small house which looked more like a hut.

"Let's go inside." I said and we walked inside the mysterious house.

I was the first one to walk in and all I saw was a table, chairs, couch and a kitchen.

"Do you think they were here?" Snotlout asked.

"By the way everything is designed, I'm pretty sure that Hiccup was the one who built it." Gobber stated.

"Well they are gone now, everything is packed up so they must have left this place." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, we will get the other villagers because they should be somewhere near here." I said and we left for the boats as waited for the other villagers to come so we could have set sail.

**AN: i'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I was busy and then my laptop broke which meant I couldn't upload anything. I'm so sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Astrid's POV

_(9 months later) sorry for the time skip_

It had been nine months and everything had been going great. We moved into Valka's home and she had looked after Hiccups and I will I was pregnant and she has helped me understand being a mother. My due date was close and Hiccup has been insisting has to do everything for me and it has gotten really annoying.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you a drink?" Hiccup asked once again.

"I'll get it myself," I said and was about to get out of bed.

"No, I'll get it." Hiccup said as he tried to get me to sit back down.

"No! Hiccup I want to go." I finally lost my temper and he gave in.

I got up and began to walk toward the kitchen which was close by, I only had to walk down a small corridor.

Hiccup's POV

I was just trying to help Astrid but she always wants to do stuff herself when I just want her to rest. I lay back in bed and waited for Astrid to come back when I heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen to see if Astrid was okay. When I got there she was on the floor with water around her.

"My waters just broke," she said in pain.

I picked her up and headed for our bedroom.

"Wait here for a second." I said and once I left her with Stormfly she screamed again and it hurt me to know that she was in pain.

I jumped on Toothless who was just outside of our room and flew as fast as he could to mom so she can come and help.

"Mom! You need to come quick! It's Astrid!" I shouted because she was quite far and then she got on cloudjumper and followed me to our bedroom.

"Okay Astrid take deep breathes." My mom said.

**AN:I'm just gonna skip this bit because it is kinda awkward and I'm pretty sure we all know what is happening.**

Astrid's POV

"It's twins. A boy and a girl." Valka exclaimed as she handed them to Hiccup because I was too weak to hold them right now. I looked at Hiccup and he had tears in his eyes, the way that he looked at both of them was so cute, he looked at them lovingly.

"Hello, I'm your daddy," he whispered softly which made me smile.

A few minutes later after I had regain some of my strength I asked, "Can you pass me her?".

He carefully gave me her will he still had hold of the boy.

I moved over a bit and he sat next to me on the bed.

"I'll give the new family some privacy," Valka said as she backed out of the room.

Hiccup kissed me lightly on my sweaty forehead. I looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"They are so beautiful and precious," I said as I looked back down on our two new babies.

"I know, I can't believe we made these." He said as it made me giggle.

"What should we name them?" He asked.

"I think we should name them..."

**AN: I know I left it on cliffhanger and it's short once again but I just realised that I didn't ask you guys what I should name them so tell me and I will pick the best ones. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
